Past, Present, and Who?
by constantlydreaming
Summary: Miley was the past, Selena is the present, but probably not for long, but who or what is my future?    Nick's life is seriously messed up. What happens when a long lost friend jumps back into the picture?
1. Intro

**Sort of a preview/prologue.**

**First chapter story.  
**

* * *

I'm sure you haven't experienced the sensation of nearly drowning, but if you have, then you'll know what I'm talking about.

First, you'll be holding your breath, bearing the pain in your lungs until you can break the surface of the water.

As you struggle, dragging your arms, which seem to weigh a thousand pounds each, up through the thick barrier between you and the rest of the world, your muscles begin to ache and scream for oxygen.

You realize that you're sinking rather than swimming, and start to panic.

That horrible feeling that you might actually die right now, envelopes you, closing around you as an invisible field of pain and fear. You don't know what will happen next, but not knowing makes your mind race as you think of the most horrible ways that you could die here and now.

Soon, out of desperation, you open your mouth and suck in, inhaling the bitter, cold water, burning your throat and nostrils, and triggering you impulse to cough. You start to swallow and breath in more and more water, the panic pressing your organs into tighter and tighter balls, the world around you darkening beyond pitch black.

You continue to attempt at swimming up, you even try to scream, but you only sink lower, your limbs numb, water rushing into your lungs once more.

Eventually, you don't get enough oxygen to your brain and the pain dulls away. You're not scared anymore. You are in fact, happy.

Everything around you seems like a dream. You see images float behind your eyelids lazily as you sink into a warm and soft daze.

You can't even remember the pain or how you got to this place, but you couldn't care less either. You were safe and secure. Nothing bad would ever happen.

At this point, one of two things could happen.

You could slowly sink to the ocean floor, oblivious of your death, only feeling safe and warm. A sweet relief from all of the pain.

Or, you could be ripped out of the water, confusion and panic biting into your flesh. You may cough up water for as long as thirty minutes, but you'd be alive. You could go home and dry off, eat, take a hot shower, then go to bed to continue your normal life the next morning. However, you would be haunted by the memory of that panic and the wonderful feeling that you'd never felt nor ever would feel again.

You may decide that you'd rather have lived with those memories, because at least you'd be alive, and the memories would fade at some point anyway, or you may decide that you'd want to stay in that beautiful dream and just float off into a peaceful death, where you would completely relax and remain happy and content.

Whichever you have chosen, I'm taking into consideration. Because being in that position, I can't decide whether to give in to happiness, or to bear the memory of that panic and the ease that I gave up, as a small price to pay for the gift of being alive.

The question is this;

Do I let myself live, and make a single hard decision to make the pain go away, and continue living?

Or do escape the pain all together, and let myself feel happy and free, even though I'm dead?

* * *

**I just want to say that nobody actually dies or nearly drowns in this story.**

**This is merely a metaphor for how the main character feels throughout the story.**

**If you don't understand, I suggest that you continue to read anyway, because I don't write this way the whole time.**

**I may ask questions at the end of chapters and you can decide what you want to read by answering me in reviews.**

**That being said, here are your first two questions;**

**What do you think of my intro?**

**and**

**Should I continue?  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is sort of an introduction to some of the important characters.**

**Events are going to be out of order and rumors will probably be changed.**

* * *

Miley's POV

* * *

It was the first break I had had in months and I was exhausted. Demi was staying over and we were looking through old home movies together, giggling and watching us being ridiculous in front of the camera out of boredom.

"We haven't done something like that in a long time," she giggled. I nodded.

"Yeah, we should totally make a video later and put it on YouTube or something," I agreed. Demi picked up a DVD case and read it, then turned back to me with a suspicious grin.

"What?" I asked. She just laughed a little and put the disk in the player.

The next thing I knew a video of me at fourteen years old, singing into my hairbrush while blasting my stereo appeared on the screen. We both laughed together as I danced around the room.

The video changed to a day at the beach. Braison was wading in the water and turned around to talk to Noah, who was at the edge, when a large wave crashed over him, flipping him over and shoving him up to Noah's feet.

We rolled on the floor laughing, then sat up, wiping tears from our eyes to wait for the next clip.

Then Nick appeared on the screen. He was pushing me on a swing at the park. We were laughing and having a lot of fun just loving each others' company.

I looked away, suddenly becoming very interested in the design on the carpet.

Demi fumbled to press stop on the DVD player, but pressed pause instead, freezing the video so that an image of Nick was staring straight at me. His eyes were piercing and beautiful.

I stared at my fingers and picked at my nails for what seemed like ever until Demi was able to eject the DVD. I bit my lip, forcing myself not to think about Nick. Of course, forcing myself _not_ to think about something _makes_ me think about it, so I wasn't very successful.

Demi opened her mouth to say something, when her phone rang. She looked at the name and glanced in my direction. She didn't think I saw, but I did.

"It's okay," I told her. "You can answer it."

"Hello?" she said into the receiver, standing to leave the room.

I know it's not right, but I could hear her through the door and couldn't help but listen. I decided that I would apologize later, and scooted over towards the door to hear better.

"Hi, Nick... Yeah, I have the weekend off... Yeah, I know, right?... Um, well actually I'm hanging out at Miley's..."

_Damn it!_ I thought. _Don't tell him that!_

"She's good..."

_He asked about me? Since when does he ask about me?_

"Yeah, we're watching some home movies... Yeah, I know... I was going to stay the night, but maybe tomorrow?... Yeah, that sounds great... Okay... I'll see you later... Bye."

I scrambled to move back to my spot and act as if I wasn't pressing my ear against the door and listening, but Demi caught me anyway.

"So, you were curious, huh?" She turned up the left corner of her mouth in a sort of half smile. I nodded, a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah," I admitted. "Sorry."

"That's okay." She sat down on my bed next to me. "So I guess you know that we made plans to hang out tomorrow." I nodded again.

"That's cool. Have fun," I told her, staring at my bedspread, thinking about what they would do and what he would wear or what he would say.

_Ugh! Stop it, Miley! It's over! You know that!_

"You know, he asked about you," Demi said, coaxing me into conversation. "Yeah, he said that he was glad that you were doing well and told me to tell you that he said hello."

"Hello," I mumbled. Demi nodded, awkwardly.

"I'll tell him you said hi back."

"Demi, I'm sorry, can we _not_ talk about Nick?" I finally said, a bit more harshly than I intended. She nodded.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine... I just don't want to think about him, is all. This is my first break in months and I would like to have fun and relax during it! I really don't want to spend it moping over him! I mean, why should I have to sit here and talk about my ex! _Who_, by the way, broke up four great friends! I mean, sure he's gorgeous and smart and totally romantic, but he's a jerk, Demi! I mean, who gets in the way of such a good friendship? Let me tell you! _He_ does!"

Demi stared at me, her mouth slightly ajar, with eyes the size of marbles.

"Miley!" she said in disbelief.

"Bastard," I grumbled.

"Miley!" she said again, more forcefully.

"What?" I snapped.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" she asked. "Since when do you believe that Nick is a horrible person?"

"I don't! I just don't want to talk about him! Or his beautiful eyes, or his perfect hair, or his super sweet smile, or his angelic voice!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at my door.

I watched it bounce off and fall to the floor, then wished I'd thrown something that would have made a satisfying crash. Or at least a loud thud or bang.

"Okay," Demi said, more calmly. "We won't talk about him."

"It's just... I don't understand how he could run to one of my_ best friends_! And she opened her arms to him! I mean, what the hell?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about him," Demi whispered.

"We weren't! But now you've gotten me started!" I continued. "I mean, really! Its so ridiculous! And totally mean! He _knew_ how close we were and _she_ knew how much we cared about each other! How could they just... just... Meh!"

"You're right," Demi sighed. "He's a bastard and she's a bitch. Why don't they just jump off a cliff and die together?"

"Demi!" I said, shocked.

"What?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"That's..." I sighed. She was only saying what I was in direct words. And I shouldn't have been. Especially with Demi. Selena used to be like her sister. And here I was bad mouthing her. What a great friend.

Of course, Demi actually _was_ a great friend. She was my rock. My shoulder to cry on. And ever since, she and Selena had begun to drift apart, while she and I became closer and closer. She tried to be naiive about it, but I knew that she was heartbroken. And thinking of this was why I felt so horrible.

"I'm sorry, Demi. I was just..." I sighed. "I don't know... I'm tired... Maybe we should go to bed." Demi nodded.

"I think that's a good idea."

We crawled under the sheets and I switched my lamp off. We laid in the dark in silence for a long while, before I spoke again.

"I'm really sorry, Dems," I whispered. "Can we just forget that that whole thing happened?" I heard her sigh and my heart dropped.

"Of course, Miley," she finally whispered.

I lay awake that night, thinking about how sorry I was that I'd hurt Demi. I wanted to make up for it but I didn't know how.

Slowly, like water trickling from a stream, thoughts of Nick began to engulf my mind. Memories played like the home movies behind my eyes and I recovered a song that I hadn't imagined him singing to me in a long time. It was a song that he'd never recorded or shared with anyone else. A song that only he and I knew existed.

"I wrote it especially for you," he'd told me. "And you're the only one who's ever going to hear it."

I imagined his graceful fingers strumming his favorite acoustic guitar and his perfect pink lips forming each word of the one song that both made me fall in love, and broke my heart.

The ghost of his soothing voice on that day flowed through my ears, sending me into a gentle daze. I don't know how long I laid like that, but I must have imagined him singing that song dozens of times before I finally lulled myself to sleep.

The next day, I agreed to drive Demi to wherever she was meeting Nick and whoever.

It turned out that the plan was to spend the day at the beach, then in the late after noon, hang out on the set of JONAS L.A. The season hadn't aired yet but the boys were still super excited and the fans had loved the first season. Later, they would grab some dinner and just hang out for a while.

When we pulled up to the beach, Demi and I exchanged awkward hugs.

"Thanks again," she smiled. I nodded.

"Have fun."

She stepped out of the car and smiled again. I waved through the window, then turned around to find Joe's face pressed up against the glass of my car window.

I screamed and jumped back as he started laughing. The next thing I knew he had pulled me out of the car and into a tight hug.

"Hey, you! How are you?" he asked cheerfully. I laughed a little, missing our friendship.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Ecstatic!" he said.

"Wow. Big word."

"Shut up!" he shoved me backwards, playfully. Kevin caught me in another hug and we exchanged a similar greeting.

I went around saying hi to the others who consisted of mostly cast members from Camp Rock and Camp Rock Two.

Then the awkwardness started.

"Hi, Miley," Nick said politely. "It's good to see you."

"You too."

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Pretty good."

I nodded and there was a moment of awkward silence before I gestured back towards my car. "I'd better be getting home now." I turned and reached the handle of the car door before I heard something that I never thought I would ever hear in my life.

"No, wait!" came a female voice from behind the others. "You should stay!"

I froze, terrified that I had heard correctly. When I gathered my courage, I turned around, slowly, to see Selena Russo's smiling face.

"You should stay," she repeated. "And hang out with us."

I stared at her, shocked. There was so much stuff going on here that was so awkward and twisted and weird, I was speechless.

"We'd have fun," she continued, sensing the silence. "When was the last time we've hung out?"

I glanced at Nick. He looked up, feeling my eyes and shrugged, signaling that I could stay if I wanted to.

"Please?" Selena went on. I looked back at her and opened my mouth to give an excuse as to why I had to go, but nothing came out.

"Okay," I finally said, shocking myself. Selena, however, smiled, her face brightening, and hugged me.

"Great!" she giggled.

"Great!" I repeated.

* * *

Nick's POV

I knew what she was doing. She was trying to prove to me that there was no bad blood between them. But it was obvious that Miley thought that there was, and she was feeling increasingly awkward about this whole thing. I didn't blame her.

Selena had been trying to patch up our little hang out group for a little while now. At first it was a cute attempt, but I soon realized that she really wanted us all to be okay with each other again. I could tell that she missed Miley and Demi. She really wanted us all to be together as friends again, but we weren't going to be able to.

For one thing, she couldn't have both me and the group. In fact, I was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to have the group anyway. Or me for that matter.

We weren't dating. That was for sure. But we had too much complication to say that we were just friends. It got so confusing that sometimes I gave myself a headache when I thought about it.

I sighed, watching the ocean, and found myself wishing that things could be the way they were when my best friend Maya and I hung out as kids. But, everything comes with a price. And this was one of the prices that I had to pay. But I promised myself that I wouldn't change, and I intended to keep that promise.

Then, as if freaking genies existed, I heard her familiar voice.

"It's him! Oh my God! I love you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, sinking to her knees in the sand. I smiled and pulled her up.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully as if she hadn't just embarrassed herself in front of the whole beach.

"Hey," I smiled. Then I realized that she wasn't screaming alone and watched as another girl stood and brushed herself off. Maya noticed my weird look and laughed.

"What, you don't remember your own cast mate?" she teased. I knitted my eyebrows together and stared at the girl.

I didn't recognize her. She must have been sixteen or so, with shoulder length layered brown hair and hazel eyes.

She smiled, revealing straight teeth, the work of braces, no doubt.

"Really, Nick?" Maya complained. I looked at the other girl apologetically but she just laughed.

"It's okay, Maya. I told you he wouldn't remember me, anyways."

Then it hit me.

"Wait... Gretl?" I burst out. She laughed and nodded.

"Yes, Gretl," she giggled.

I smiled. "Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay. I wouldn't have known your name either if you hadn't gone on to be a super star. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks." I paused then gave in to my curiosity. "I'm sorry, would you remind me of your name, please?"

She smiled. "It's Olivia."

Immediately a picture of a little brown haired girl of approximately five or six years entered my mind.

She was wearing a pink sundress with a yellow floral pattern and a pink headband in her hair. Her cheeks were chubby and her teeth were tiny pearls, all lined up correctly to create a sweet little smile.

"The cutest little girl I've ever seen!" I remember my mother exclaiming.

She had brought me in for an audition for The Sound of Music and I was really excited. The second my mother asked if I would like to, I jumped all over the house, yelling and singing. Maya had followed me around like the little toddler she was, yelling and singing as well. She must have been two or three.

I remembered later on, while I watched the little girl in the pink dress sit in a chair, patiently, that one of the older kids had said that her cheeks looked like they were stuffed with something because they were so chubby. When he learned her name was Olivia, he started taunting that her cheeks were filled with olives and thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

I wanted to help but I was bullied by that kid too and was slightly terrified.

Luckily, a few of the older kids, even older than the bully, came to Olivia's rescue, but when they appeared, she was so intimidated by their size that she ran out of the room, bumping into me.

She apologized and tried to move past, but I took her arm gently.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and sniffed.

"I'm fine."

"He's a meanie," I told her. She smiled a little bit and wiped her cheeks.

"My name's Olivia."

"I'm Nicholas."

That was the beginning of my first theater friendship. Olivia and I would always hang out together backstage and rehearse lines and songs. We became as close as a six year old girl and a seven year old boy could get in a theater group.

However, once the production was over, we hadn't ever spoken again. Being little kids, we didn't have anyway to contact each other and were too shy to ask our parents to call or invite over another child of the opposite sex, so that was the last we'd seen each other.

But that was ten years ago.

This was now.

"Wow!" she was saying. "You're really freaking tall!" I smiled.

"Beat Joe by two inches," I bragged. She laughed.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. You look really different too. You look..." I trailed off searching for the words to describe how different this girl in front of me looked from the girl that had chubby cheeks and a pink dress ten years ago.

"Like a girl?" she offered, guessing at what I was noticing.

"Like a... woman..." I finally choked out.

In all my life, I've never experienced a girl's body changing shape before my eyes. Besides Maya. But this was different. I _watched_ Maya change, which was weird enough. But, the last time I saw Olivia, she had a flat chest and a straight figure. Now she had... _curves_.

"Hair's still as curly as ever though," she continued, ignoring my comment.

"Yep..." I said absentmindedly, still taking in her new..._ look_.

"Wow, Nick. You've really improved your vocabulary."

The deadpan woke me out of my daze as I realized that she had developed an intelligent sense of humor.

"Hey," I defended. "I haven't seen you in, like, ten years. Give me a minute."

"Fine." She flashed another smile and I couldn't help but smile myself. This was too weird.

"Nick?" came a voice behind me. "Hi Maya! Nick, who's this?"

I whipped around and saw Chelsea, looking at Olivia with curiosity.

"Um, Chelsea this is Olivia. Olivia, Chelsea."

I watched as they shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"I'm definitely a fan," Olivia smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad even older kids like the show," Chelsea joked. Olivia laughed.

"I've always been a Disney freak and when Nick and his brothers showed up on I had a total jaw-drop-holy-crap moment!" She laughed and I was suddenly very ware of her new voice.

It was obviously deeper, but it was softer and richer too.

"I'm sorry," Chelsea said, stepping back a minute. "Am I missing something?"

"Oh!" Olivia laughed a little. "I knew Nick a long, _long_ time ago." She smiled and apologized for the miscommunication but Chelsea only laughed it off.

"That's alright. So, are you of any use to me? Can you tell me any embarrassing secrets or stories about Nicky, here?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Olivia shrugged.

"I don't think so. I didn't know him that well. We only knew each other for about four or five months, I think."

"I bet I can squeeze something out of you," Chelsea teased. Olivia giggled and let Chelsea lead her away to some of the others.

"Good to see her?" Maya asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean, you guess?"

"Well, it wasn't like we were_ that_ close for _that_ long."

"You _seemed_ happy to see her."

"It was shocking and kind of a cool blast from the past. How'd you find her, anyway?"

Maya shrugged. "We just kinda bumped into each other and got to talking. She said she used to know you so I offered to bring back some memories. She resisted at first. You know, you were probably too busy, you would never remember her, she wouldn't want to look like some whacked out stalker chick..."

I chuckled a little and pictured Olivia and Maya bumping into each other on the street.

"She's nice though," Maya continued. I nodded.

"She is."

"And pretty."

"She definitely looks different."

"Yeah. She has boobs."

"Shut up!"

"You were totally staring at her body!"

"No I wasn't!"

"You so were!"

"It's shocking!"

"That she has boobs?"

"No!... Yes!... I don't know!"

Maya laughed and pulled on my wrist, leading me back towards the group.

"You saw a girl you haven't seen in ten years and you thought she was a little cute. No big deal! You guys were like six the last time you saw each other! It's like re-meeting her. She's probably a totally different person now. Just get to know her and maybe you can be real friends this time around. You know, the fact that she showed up says something."

"You and your fate beliefs."

"Do you believe in the good Lord?" Maya questioned, stopping me in my tracks.

"Of course I do."

"Then how can you think that he sent this girl back into your life after ten years for no reason at all?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. You don't know why she's here. Clearly there is a purpose behind this. You should just go with the flow. Maybe something good will happen. Maybe she'll give you a good refresher from the celebrity world. You never know!"

I sighed. "If I go over and introduce her and invite her to spend the rest of the day with us, will you shut up?" I asked. Maya nodded.

"Yes I will! For now!"

I gave her a God-you-can-be-so-annoying look along with a you're-like-the-sister-I-never-wanted look. She just gave me a wide grin.

* * *

Selena's POV

This new girl was nice, but I wasn't sure that I was enjoying her company.

It's not that I didn't like her, I did. She was nice and funny and treated us like regular kids instead of super stars, which we all appreciated. She got along with everyone and didn't shy away when Joe sprung some pranks and jokes on her, but squeezed her eyes shut, laughing at her own embarrassment.

She was polite, and a bit shy, but warmed up to us pretty quickly.

Again, I liked her, but her appearing was kind of in the way of my plan.

I really wanted to prove to Nick that we could be together without interferance. I also wanted to get rid of all the awkwardness in our group. We used to hang out and have fun all the time. But now people were taking sides and people were alone or against other people and it was just uncomfortable.

I really hated that all of our fans were turned against each other and didn't like one of us because they were originally the fan of someone else first. It was complicated and I hated it.

Plus, being with Nick was really hard when he wanted to patch things up with Miley and she wanted to avoid us at all costs. Us meaning me.

Anyway, this girl was ruining my plan for us all to hang out tonight because suddenly everybody wanted to know about her and Nick and how they knew each other and what not. I wanted to focus more on Miley and Demi. Not this girl. She was just getting in the way.

"Um, I'm not very used to the center of attention," she finally admitted. "And I'm beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. Can we talk about something besides me?"

"Sure!" I said, eager to take this opportunity and move the attention away from her. "So, Miley, have you been super busy lately?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, a little. I've had a tour and we've been filming Hannah Montana Forever."

"I could tell! We haven't hung out in a while!"

The others gave me odd looks and I sighed at Miley's less than eager response.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." I decided that I wouldn't get too much out of her tonight, and turned to Demi instead.

"How about you, Dems? What've you been up to lately?"

She tensed and looked around. "Oh, you know. Stuff. We just finished Camp Rock Two so I've been lucky enough to get a little break."

There were cheers and agreements from the other "Rockers." Then I watched the girl's face brighten.

"Oh yeah! I heard about that!" She turned to Nick. "Is it true that you're going to have a 'summer romance?'" she asked mischievously. He smiled.

"Yep."

The girl giggled, her nose wrinkling, and kicked her feet a little, unable to contain her excitement. "Oh, I can't wait for _that_!"

"I'll bet you can't," Nick teased. She smiled at his joke.

I gave him a look but I don't think he saw it.

He knew very well how I felt about him. And what was with this new thing right here? This friendly flirting thing? He never did that before, and to tell you the truth, it was getting a little on my nerves.

Normally, something like this wouldn't, but he wasn't single, so its not okay.

"So, who's the girl," she went on.

Chloe raised her hand and sighed.

"Sadly," she said. The girl laughed.

"I'm so sorry!" she said in a mock apologetic tone, patting Chloe's hand.

"Ha ha, very funny," Nick said. They both smiled at him, then Chloe scooted over to the girl to talk about how foolish Nick's character acts and how funny it was that the super star was acting that way towards the fan. They laughed for a while and I realized that this was going to be a long night.

_If I can make a start on Miley and Demi, fine_, I thought. _But if this Olivia girl gets in the way, I won't be happy._

* * *

**Olivia is made up, but Nick really was in The Sound of Music when he was younger. Unless I got incorrect information. ;)**

**Miley sounds a bit crazy here, but she's not. She's just lovesick.**

**Selena sounds a bit bitchy, but you have to understand that she's been planning and working hard for a long time only to have her plans ruined.**

**Maya doesn't want to set anyone up, she is merely encouraging Nick to be welcoming to change and new friends.**

**Nick neither likes nor dislikes Olivia, he's just surprised by her changes and a bit curious as to who she is now.**

**What'd you think?**


	3. Chapter 2

**I wasn't going to update this weekend, because it's so important,**

**but I decided that if there was any special weekend to update,**

**it would be mine and Demi's birthday!**

**Happy Birthday us! Go Leos!**

**I also just wanted to thank Demi for her amazing dedication, talent, and her work for bully prevention and elimination.**

**She's awesome! :)**

**Okay, ANYWAYS...**

**

* * *

**Nick's POV

It was happening again. The pounding headaches, like a hammer to my temples. My stomach was churning and my throat was closing up, nausea heavy in my chest. The hurt faces played behind my eyelids, making it impossible to close my sore, sleep deprived eyes. The pressing interrogations were pressing in on my eardrums until I felt like my head was going to implode. There was only one solution, I knew. The drug.

_Knock, knock._

"Finally," I sighed, getting up from the chair where I had been sitting, my head in my hands, fighting the urge to vomit all over the studio carpet.

I opened the door and a wave of relief washed over me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, her lips turned down, concern shining in her eyes. I pulled her into a tight hug and felt all of the pain ease away.

"Oh my God," I whispered. "Thank you so much."

"For what?" she asked, still confused.

I pulled away and smiled, thankful beyond words for whatever the hell it is about her that stops all of the pain. That's about when I realized that she was becoming scared.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I just really need an opinion."

She gave me a face that made me flinch and smile at the same time.

"You got me all worked up, I rushed over here, and you just wanted me to _hear something_?" I smiled sheepishly and shrugged, guiltily.

"Sorry?" I offered.

"You scared me half to death, Nicholas!" she said, harshly, shoving me back down onto the chair.

I smiled in the same spot where I had been trying to stay awake and alive less than two minutes ago.

"Whole name, huh? Ouch," I teased.

"Oh no. If I wanted to use your whole name, I would have. Trust me."

I laughed a little, trying to seem calm while I wracked my brain for something to show her.

I stared around the studio at the guitars, mess of papers with song ideas covered with mine and Demi's handwriting, records lining the walls, and the recording room on the other side of the window on the far wall.

"So, what did you want to get my opinion on?" she finally asked, sensing that I was struggling with something, though I'm pretty confident that she wasn't sure what it was.

"Um, well you know how Disney wants JONAS L.A. to have music in every episode?"

"Yeah?"

"I wrote a song for one... but I'm not sure I'm going to submit it."

"Why not?"

"Its not really about the episode. More something else."

"Sometimes that's for the best. Makes it more realistic and less of a forced number ordered by your producers. And if you think its not right for JONAS, maybe you can try it out with the Administration. Or it could just remain yours. You know, something for you to listen to when you feel like it. Something that no one else has heard. Well, besides me, I guess."

She smiled shyly, rubbing her left arm and looking around the studio, intimidated by all of the professional equipment. I smiled back and suddenly felt very confident about playing the song for her. I knew she would be honest, but she wouldn't necessarily tell me that it sucked, not that it did, in my opinion.

"Okay." I towed her over to the window and gave her a pair of headphones, before sliding some over my own ears.

I looked at her, watching her eyes wander across the soundboard, then smiled when she caught my gaze. She smiled encouragingly and I pressed PLAY.

The piano began to play and I let my eyes slowly wander to her face, watching carefully for her honest opinion. She breathed deeply and let her eyelids slide closed as my voice rang through to her ears.

I couldn't help but wonder what she was picturing, or feeling, as she listened to the lyrics that I'd changed so many times so as not to be obvious, but still project my feelings.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and quickly glanced at the name.

SELENA

_Damn it_, I thought.

I slid the headphones off and excused myself before leaving Olivia alone in the room.

I knew better than to answer. Selena would be either giddy, frantic, or in tears and probably blame me for whatever just happened. I let the phone ring until she was sent to voice mail, then dialed Demi's number.

"Hello?"

"Demi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you with them?"

"Hell no! Now that Selena's trying to talk to Miley again, I'm focusing on me and not the drama that is about to unfold!" My phone beeped.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Yeah right. Why?"

"Sel's calling me and I think I just got a text from Miley."

I heard her sigh on the other end and mutter something.

"What?"

"They need to fucking grow up!" she snapped. I winced and swallowed hard.

"I'm so sorry, Dem."

"Yeah, well you should be."

"Is there any way I could ever make it up to you?"

"Not in this universe."

"Look, I know that Joe's been playing hot and cold right now, and Miley and Selena are riding a whole different roller coaster, and somehow you're getting sucked into everything, but please understand that I'm just as sick and tired of this as you are."

"Damn it, Nick!" she yelled, then fell quiet. I heard rustling on the other end of the line. "Why the hell does she care so much?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"It makes no fucking sense! We're all busy right now, but we still find time to walk on goddamn egg shells for them! Why do they have to continue these stupid fucking games? Friends and then enemies! Back and forth! Up and down! Why?"

"I don't know, Demi. I really don't. And I feel absolutely horrible that you've been dragged into this. I feel like its completely my fault and-"

"Save it," she hissed. "You all have fault in this!" A pause. "Even me."

"This is not your fault, Demi! What could you possibly have done to turn everyone against each other?" She sighed and we both paused for a moment, letting it all soak in.

"Have you found your outlet?" she asked.

"Yeah. She's here right now."

"Good. Make sure that, whatever happens, you don't jeopardize your friendship with her. She's keeping your feet on the ground. She's keeping you, you."

"You have no idea."

"Don't I? Three months ago you were less than excited about JONAS L.A. Now, you'd smile if I replaced your shampoo with Nair, duct taped the hair to your ass, then gave you a frickin' bikini wax!"

"Um... I hope you're not thinking about doing that, because I'm quite certain I wouldn't smile."

"Funny guy, huh?"

"No. That's the honest to God truth."

"Shut up. You know what I mean," she said. I smiled because I could hear her voice softening and the smile returning to her face.

"I do. And thank you."

"Oh, honey, you don't have to. She's my new best friend, too."

"Guess I'm just passing the weed."

"Let the match be struck."

* * *

Olivia's POV

"Miles, calm down," I instructed the frantic teen.

"I'm sorry, its just that she's driving me crazy!"

"She is? Or _he_ is?"

She sighed. "You're right. I'm a freaking nut case!"

"You're just a little lovesick, is all. He was your first love and you're not going to forget him, but think about it, Miley. If you two got back together, would you _really_ be _truly_ happy?"

"YES! I'd be the happiest woman on EARTH!"

"Okay, fine. And what if he and Selena got back together? Put yourself in her shoes. How do you think _she_ would feel?"

"What do I care? She's a boyfriend-stealing, ass-kissing, lying bitch!"

"Whoa! Miley! Hold _on_!"

"She is!"

"No she's not!"

"She is so! She stole my boyfriend, broke up our group, trashed a once-in-a-lifetime friendship, and stomped on my heart! And now she's rubbing Nick in my face!"

I took a deep breath and sang up, then down the musical scale in my head.

"What happened?"

"She invited me to a party!"

I waited for her to finish.

"...and?"

"She invited _me_ to a _party_!"

I had to laugh a little.

"So? She's being nice!"

"No! She invited me so that she could walk up to me with Nick on her arm and have a very long conversation about their relationship and how wonderful it is!"

"I highly doubt that. Miley, she clearly wants to become close again."

"YES! THAT'S IT! She wants to become close so that she can relearn my weaknesses and hit me hard where it'll _really _hurt! Oh, you're a genius!"

"No! Miley! I didn't mean that!"

"You mean, you thought of something even _more_ clever?"

"Miley-"

"I can't believe that she would actually sink this low!"

"Miley-"

"Actually, I can. I guess I should'a seen it coming though."

"Miley-"

"Then again, I never figured she was actually that-"

"MILEY!" I screamed into the receiver. "SHE MISSES YOU!"

* * *

Selena's POV

The nerve of that woman! I invite her to a party to try and get close again and she just throws it back in my face and spits in my eye!

"_Me_?" she laughed. "Go to one of your parties! Yeah right! In your dreams, sweetie!"

Okay. Maybe she didn't say it like that, but it probably would've hurt just as much, if not less.

It actually went a little something like this.

I called her up just after one and waited for her voice mail. To my surprise, she actually picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Miley! It's Selena."

"Oh. Hi."

_Ouch. Just brush it off and keep going, Sel._

"I was just calling to see if you wanted to come to my house this Wednesday night for a little get together! It'll be small, just about-"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going."

"Oh, you're busy. Well, that's okay! Maybe we can-"

"No, Selena. I can't."

"I... I don't understand."

"I just can't, Selena."

"Can't what?"

"I can't go, Selena! I can't go!"

"Miley? Are you-"

"I can't go!"

_Click._

"Okay?" I finished to the air.

_It's okay_, I thought. _You expected this. You would have reacted the same way. And besides, who said you even _wanted_ Miley to come? Who said you weren't just being polite? Who said...(mental sigh) who said you needed friends? (mental sigh)_

_

* * *

_**Confusion! Lies! Envy! Weed! (Just kidding! That was Olivia.)**

**And...**

**DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA!**

**Oh and by the way, you'll get to know what the song is within the next few posts.  
**

**FOUR Questions Today!**

**(To make up for no questions last time)  
**

**1. Should Nick Start Falling For Olivia?**

**2. Should Olivia Start Falling For Nick?**

**3. Should Miley And Selena Make Up, Or Have A Heart To Heart, Or Go On Confused And Hateful?**

**4. Do you Want To See More of Other Characters? If So, Who?**

**Remember: I will take your answers into consideration, but no guarantees that you'll get what you want.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**This update is dedicated to my THREE reviewers! Ah! I'm so happy! (How sad is that?) :) :p**

**I don't know if this would be considered short or not, but its where things begin to heat up and inner secrets are revealed.**

**Dun, Dun, DUN!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Demi's POV

Today was supposed to be an easy day. Sleep in, bang around the house in my jammies, take Olivia out on the town tonight. Simple!

Unfortunately, that's not exactly how it worked out.

I dragged the girl, practically kicking and screaming, into the mall. I _needed_ to take her shopping.

It wasn't that she didn't dress well, she was fine, but she dressed in clothes that just weren't her. You know, tee shirts, jeans, converse. Different tee shirt the next day, identical jeans, the same converse. It was fine for the life she used to lead, but she was living somewhat of a double life now. Ordinary girl... with super star friends.

"I wish I didn't have to keep you guys a secret," she said, looking through the graphic tees. "Its a little too 'Hannah Montana' for me."

"Yeah, I getcha," I replied holding a skirt up to her waist. She shivered and I laughed. "You have to wear one sometime!"

"I used to wear skirts and dresses nonstop when I was a kid. I think I'm good."

"You need more style, more originality, more..." I trailed off, searching for the right word.

"More you?" she offered. My eyes lit up.

"Exactly! More _you_!"

"I don't look good in clothes that I think are cute. And they never come in my size."

"You're a curvaceous girl. Be proud of it. Many girls are jealous." She made a noise in the back of her throat, suppressing a laugh. "Its true."

"I suppose."

"You're beautiful, trust me."

"I've always been super selfconscious. I used to tell all of my friends that they were beautiful naturally, but then I'd look in the mirror and ask myself why I couldn't take my own advice."

I watched my friend of six months finger a dress that was very pretty, but at least two sizes too small for her (and the biggest size on the rack). I realized that beneath the smiles and jokes, this intelligent young woman was actually a shy, intimidated little girl inside. It was weird to think that for the past few months I'd looked to her for guidance and reassurance, when she was very unsure and insecure about herself.

"I understand," I finally said. "And I think I can help you."

She looked up hopefully, then doubt clouded her eyes.

"I've been like this since I was small. I think some permanent damage has been done."

"Maybe. But it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"

"Well, what would you suggest?"

"First, try to be a little more feminine. I can help you choose clothes that make you look and feel good about yourself. For example," I started, pulling a cute black dress off the clearance rack. "I think this would fit you well. And its on sale."

She smiled at my last comment and gingerly took the garment from my hands as if it would incinerate at her touch.

"Go try it on!" I urged, pushing her towards the dressing room.

"Okay," she said softly, trying not to drag her heels out of habit.

* * *

Selena's POV

"That would be perfect!" I gushed, trying hard not to squeal. Nick just gave me a half smile. "What?"

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes. I hated it when he denied that he was upset. Why couldn't he just tell me so I could help?

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Nick, please."

"It's nothing, Selena," he snapped. I stepped back a little. He never rose his voice.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, fighting the rock in my throat and the acid behind my eyes.

"Oh, Sel. Don't cry," he said, immediately softening and pulling me into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"I don't understand. Why is everyone so mad at me?" I asked, begging my voice not to crack and wiping at my cheeks.

"Who's mad at you?"

"Miley, Demi, now you." Regrettably, it cracked. I hated that I got upset so easily lately. I felt tired all the time and I seemed to wake up with tear tracks on my cheeks every morning.

"I'm not mad at you. And Demi's just a little tired recently. I don't know about Miley. She's probably tired, too."

"What did she say?" I finally asked. I'd been dying to know since he'd talked to her.

"What did who say?" he asked, pretending not to know what I was talking about.

"Miley."

"When?"

"Last night." He froze, his arms becoming stiff around my waist. He looked past his right shoulder and stared at the soundboard.

"Oh," he finally managed. "Nothing."

"Was it about me?" I asked, hoping not to sound vain.

"No."

"Was it about Demi?"

"No."

"Was it about Olivia?" He paused longer this time.

"What?" he finally asked, still staring at the soundboard.

"Did she talk to you about Olivia?" I repeated.

"No."

"Then what _did_ you talk about?"

"_Must_ you know?"

"If you don't want me to know, just say so. But if its about you two, I think I have a right."

He muttered something, his arms retracting from my body. He turned around and leaned against the soundboard, careful not to push any buttons, and hung his head.

"What?"

"You don't have a right," he repeated, louder.

"I think I do," I said defensively. "Wouldn't_ you_ want to know if I was talking to my ex about when_ we_ were dating?"

"No!" he snapped.

"I think you would!" I accused. "I think you just enjoy pretending to be the perfect person!"

"What?" he asked, turning around and looking at me as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"You're always stretching the truth a little or telling lies to yourself and everyone else to make it seem like you can't make any mistakes or do anything wrong!" I burst.

"I would not!"

"You're doing it right now!"

"Wha-"

"And another thing! You're always cracking jokes around girls! Its like this little flirting thing you do! It would be fine in other circumstances, but we're together! Or am I missing something?"

He muttered something more and cradled his head in his hands.

"What?" I demanded, growing impatient with his constant muttering.

"I think you _are _missing something!" he shouted.

I stepped back, shocked at his volume and anger, but quickly regained control of myself.

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"You!" he burst.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my eyebrows uniting in confusion and anger.

"You are always thinking about what works for _me_! You always ask to plan around _my_ schedule! _You_ have a life, too, Selena! _You_ have friends! _You_ have interests! _You_ have a job! _You _have a family! _You_ have responsibilities!"

"Wha-" I started, shocked.

"You have changed _so much_ since we got together, and I don't like it! Nobody likes it! Stop fucking worrying about everyone else and do something for you for once! Its not selflessness anymore! Its self neglect! And its driving me crazy! You're not yourself anymore and its _my fault_! Do you know how that makes me feel?"

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. What was he talking about? How could someone forget about themselves?

"Then when you finally think about you again, its for a stupid reason! You overreact about everything and you get upset so easily! That's not you!"

My eyes had been shielded by a wall of tears by now and I was aware of the burning hot liquid seeping down my cheeks, one painful drop at a time.

"And this whole getting the group back together thing? Its crazy, okay? Its impossible and its not going to work so I wish you would just stop trying and getting yourself into trouble over it!"

We stood in silence, the both of us staring at the floor.

AFter a while, I felt Nick's had come close to my face and, for a split second, I thought he was going to slap me. Instead, he reached up gently, and brushed some of my tears away with his thumb, touching his forehead to mine.

"Take some time, Sel," he whispered, trying to recover from his anger high. "Find yourself and then love who you are. You can't love someone else, unless you love yourself." He bent down to kiss me, hesitated, then pulled back up and kissed my forehead.

I listened as he grabbed his stuff and left the studio, the tears flowing out freely, and thought over and over about what he'd said.

_I'm sorry_, I told my lost self. _I won't neglect you again._

_

* * *

_Nick's POV

I shut the door to the studio and leaned against the wall, face down. I breathed deeply, feeling a whole lot of stress wash away, and a fresh batch replace it immediately. My mind raced and eventually, I hit the wall with my fist in frustration.

"I guess you don't want to go to dinner, then," came a familiar voice. I turned and saw Demi's face. Sorrow played on her lips, while a complicated mixture of pain, concern and relief swirled in her eyes.

"No, I do. I'm leaving next month and I wouldn't miss any get togethers until then for the world."

"Are you sure?" she asked, concerned.

"Absolutely."

We walked out of the building in silence, each of us recovering from the blow up and trying to think of conversation starters that would eventually make us forget about weeping Selena and how our hearts were aching to help her. But we both knew that to help her, we had to leave her alone.

Eventually, we got outside and Demi found a subject. She stopped me from walking any closer to her car.

"Does she know about 'Critical?'" she asked.

"Who?"

"Either of them?"

"No. I think Selena still thinks its about her."

"You have to tell them some time."

"I'd rather not break the news now. It's not exactly great timing."

"Fine, but promise you'll tell them soon."

"Promise."

"I worry," she admitted.

"About what?"

"About... everyone. You, me, Sel, Miley..." she trailed off, a little afraid to finish her thought.

"I do, too."

"Don't do anything stupid," she advised. "These next few months are going to be important, I have a feeling."

"I'm going to ask her to come with me," I blurted. Demi examined me carefully, then turned back to look at her car.

"Okay," she sighed. "I just hope you're ready for any consequences that come with it."

"I am."

* * *

**TA DA! DRAMA!**

**So, just as a pointer outer;**

**In case you didn't catch on, 'Critical' is the song that Nick wrote and Olivia listened to in the last chapter.**

**(And yes, its about her. But its complicated. You'll see.)**

**There will be more!**

**Your question(s) of the update;**

**What do you think will happen over the next few months? Will Demi's feeling be right?**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Special Time Period!**

**I have a lot of the story line planned from here so I should be updating very frequently!**

**Possibly several a day!**

**However, as soon as school starts, I'll start to slow down (Sept. 8)**

**Thank you to my reviewers! Love you! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)  
**

**I would just like to remind everyone that events WILL BE out of order.**

**It's a long one!  
**

* * *

Olivia's POV

Demi came back to the car with Nick at her side. I smiled at them but, although they tried, they didn't smile back. My face fell and I studied their expressions.

Demi's eyes bounced back and forth between emotions. Pain, then desire, then sorrow. Guilt, relief, and others that I couldn't identify.

Nick wore a straight face and a glassy stare. He gazed into space, thinking about something, and got into the back seat absentmindedly.

I looked back and forth between them and decided not to ask until later, possibly even tomorrow. Instead, I changed the subject.

"Demi dragged me into the mall today," I told robotic Nick. He looked at me, but I had a feeling that he didn't see me. "She made me buy a bunch of new clothes."

Demi started the car and Nick nodded once.

"I think she's going to force a dress over my head, later," I babbled on. "Hopefully you'll be honest, as you always are, and I can return it."

"You love the dress and you know it," Demi said softly, recovering from whatever daze she was in. "And it looks great on you."

"Eh. I want the opinion of a blunt person." I smiled at Nick, hoping that he would at least loosen up a little before dinner. We all wanted him to have fun before having to hunker down and live in a tour bus for the winter.

"Well, you do," Demi continued. She looked over at me and moved her fingers and thumb together and apart to represent me talking. I nodded and turned around again.

"So, how did the recording session go?" I asked.

_HONK!_ came from the car. Nick and I jumped.

I looked over and saw Demi's forehead pressed against the horn. Oops.

"What?" I asked, looking at them both.

"Green," Nick said. Demi looked up and kept driving. I looked at her for help but, like a good Demi, she kept her eyes on the road.

"Sel and I had a fight," Nick admitted, meeting my eyes for the first time that day.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." He nodded, then let his eyes drop to his hands. I watched as he laced them together, pulled them apart, picked at a hangnail, then weaved them back together again.

Demi pulled into a gas station.

"Do you guys want anything?" she asked. I shook my head. Nick murmured his "no thanks."

Demi stepped out of the car and I moved to the back seat, very clumsily. Nick watched as I climbed over and shook his head a little when I sat down next to him and smiled.

"Why didn't you just get out and use the door?" he asked.

"Because that's no fun," I said simply. He cracked a smile. "There it is!"

We sat in silence a little while longer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I finally asked. He didn't move for a few seconds, but shook his head. I nodded. "Okay."

"But I do wanna ask you something."

I repositioned myself so that I was facing him. "Okay."

"Well, you know how winter break's coming up and most of your assignments have been online lately?" he asked. I gave him a weird look.

"Yeah..."

"And you said that you kind of sit around the house with nothing to do for most of the time?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"If you wanted to..."

"Yes?"

"You might consider..."

"Oh, just spit it out, already! This is very ABC Family, and Demi's been pretending to search for cash for three minutes now!"

"Yeah! Move it along, dude! I'm getting weird looks!" came Demi's voice, muffled by the window. I smiled and noticed that he couldn't help but smile either.

"I'm sorry. Okay," he said, preparing himself. "Olivia, how would you like to-"

_Very superstitious!_ rang through the room.

I laughed and kicked my feet a little.

"Okay, apparently the world doesn't want you to ask!" I giggled. I started to bob my head and sing along to his ring tone.

He smiled, then hit the talk button.

I climbed back into the front seat and Demi finally "finished paying." We laughed about the employee that had been hitting on her while she was waiting for Nick to finish talking.

"Was he cute?" I teased.

"Not to me!" she almost yelled. We laughed a little longer and continued towards the restaurant. She reached over and turned on the radio.

"THIS IS RADIO DISNEY!" blasted through the speakers and we all jumped and covered our ears. Demi grabbed for the wheel and I turned the volume down at least twenty notches.

"What the hell was that?" Nick asked, hanging up.

"Sorry," Demi apologized, her cheeks turning pink. "My sister was in here."

"I can see that!"

"Shush!" I ordered, turning the music up a little louder.

Familiar notes and lyrics flowed through my ears and I identified the song as 'Critical.' The only thing is, it was _really_ different.

"What did they _do_ to this track?" I blurted.

"They made it bubblegum pop," Nick said.

"But it was so pretty! Now its all weird and techno! Not that I still don't like it but I thought the original was _so_ much better!" I crossed my arms and pouted dramatically.

"So did I," Nick said softly.

"_Speaking_ of this song," Demi said, eying Nick in the rear view mirror.

"Wait! I'm sorry, Dem, but, when did you guys start taping?" I interrupted. "And when did you finish the album? And why am I so out of the loop?"

"We didn't, we didn't, and I don't know," Nick said.

"Well then how come this is on the radio?"

"It got leaked."

"That sucks."

"Yep, so now we have to pretend that we released it as a single."

I stuck my tongue out turned the radio off again.

"I liked it better the other way," I muttered again.

* * *

Nick's POV

Halfway through dinner, someone asked what date I left for tour.

_Crap_, I thought. _Gotta tell them now, then._

"Somewhere between June 27th and July 1st," I answered honestly. Everyone stopped eating and stared at me.

"Wait, what?" Demi broke the silence.

"The tour's been postponed," I admitted, staring at my plate.

"Why?" Allyson asked.

"Its a very stupid mistake, but one that I believe we can't fix."

"Oh blah, blah, blah!" Demi said. "Just say it."

"They sold tickets for a summer/early fall tour. They got the dates wrong."

There was silence throughout our table until Olivia finally broke it.

"Wooooowww," she said, highly unimpressed.

I couldn't help myself, I started cracking up.

Everyone else gave me weird looks, but then Olivia started laughing too, and pretty soon the whole table was pulled into a spell of sidesplitting laughter.

"I can't believe they'd be so stupid as to do that!" Joe burst.

"And they just noticed it_ now_?" Kevin added.

We all started to calm down and eventually stopped laughing. We glanced around at each other until Olivia squeezed her eyes shut and began to giggle again.

"Now, don't start!" Demi warned, a huge grin on her face.

The sound was so cheerful and bubbly, it was purely contagious! I had to laugh with her.

"Damn it, Nick!" Joe said, beginning to chuckle.

"Oh no!" Nicole chimed in, fighting the burst of giggles that exploded out of her moments later.

"Leave it to Olivia to start laughing at a serious situation!" Chloe teased. Olivia just kept giggling.

When we finally all calmed down, everybody was hungry again. We decided to order all of the deserts and pass them around to try everything.

Olivia let out a happy sigh and I pulled her into a side hug.

"Thanks," I whispered.

* * *

**Time Skip!**

**

* * *

**Miley's POV

Another Disney Channel Countdown party. Great.

Why couldn't they just let us have our own parties with our own friends? And they put us on television, too, which meant we had to be angels all night. I say screw it!

On the other hand, I'd get to see Nick again.

Hm... have fun with_out_ Nick? Or be an angel _with_ Nick?

So, here I am. At this stupid Disney New Years party. With people that make me uncomfortable. Under the careful watch of children all over the world. Yay.

"Why couldn't they just tape something like this and then play it on New Year's Eve so we could have our own fun?" I complained to Emily.

She answered but I wasn't listening anymore. He had walked into the room.

He was dressed in a suit. Typical Nick wear. His hair was freshly cut and he strode in with confidence. I swear, there was a freaking halo of light outlining his body.

I immediately felt hot and fanned myself a little, hoping my makeup was okay. I kept watching him, then mentally slapped myself.

_He's dating Selena!_ I thought. _And he's as happy as ever!_

That's about when I realized that Selena was nowhere to be seen.

I looked back at Nick and watched him hug some friends and greet acquaintances. His sleeve lifted a little, revealing his signature watch and a bit of toned arm. His muscle rippled as he shook hands with Brendan and I shivered, remembering how he used to hold me with those arms. I let my eyes roam to his torso and wondered how toned the rest of his body was.

The thought made me lightheaded and I bit my lip, suddenly wanting to feel his body pressed against mine. Damn hormones.

I made my way over to him slowly, stopping every so often to greet friends and such, so as to look casual.

I set myself up so that I would accidentally bump into him and stepped back, adrenaline rushing.

When we made contact, I pretend to be surprised and apologized as I turned around.

"Oh. Hi, Nick," I said, flashing him my signature smile. He smiled back.

"Hey, Miley." I held my arms out and he stepped into them.

I pressed my body against his gently, and felt the muscles in his stomach. I imagined how they looked, and my mind began to wander.

I pictured him shirtless first, which made me smile and bite my lip, then in nothing but boxers, which made me blush and shiver, and then I wondered what he looked like-

"Hi Miley," came another familiar voice. Reluctantly, I pulled away and turned to see Joe's smiling face. I smiled back and hugged him as well.

"Hey Joe! How are you?"

"I'm great! How're you?"

"Good. Really good."

"Well, that's good!" I laughed politely and glanced at Nick from the corner of my eye. He was having a conversation with David.

I turned and saw the double doors open. Demi entered and I immediately caught her eye. She smiled and waved. I waved back.

She was dressed in a hot blue dress with a black jacket and pumps. She looked awesome!

"Wow," I heard Joe say. "She looks amazing!" I smiled. They so wanted each other!

"Yeah, she does," I agreed.

"Its weird," he continued. "You don't really notice how gorgeous a girl is until she's _not_ dating your brother."

I turned and stared at him confused.

"What?" I asked, turning back to the door.

There was Selena, just behind Demi, wearing a black dressy skirt and a sparkly gold top, donning a new hair cut. A bob.

I whipped around and faced at Joe again. He was grinning like an idiot and my heart fell.

He was looking at Selena. Not Demi.

_You bitch!_ I thought, glaring at her.

At 11:58, everyone was asked, for the tenth time, to gather around the large plasma screen to countdown to the New Year. Nobody listened, but at 11:59, we eventually cooperated. The singles went towards the front and the couples hid in the back so that they could kiss at midnight without being seen by the cameras.

I'd been trying to talk to Demi all night, but she was always next to Joe and couldn't be pulled away, so instead I opted for Nick.

I finally got his attention and pulled him out of the room.

"I need to talk to you," I said, truthfully.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes... Well, no... Um..." I eventually decided on no.

"What's wrong?"

"I..I.." I just couldn't say it. But I wanted to. I had to. "I miss you," I finally blurted.

"I miss you, too." I smiled, my eyes hopeful, a warm feeling rising in my chest. "We should get together again soon." My heart fell.

"Uh... yeah, we should. But that's not really what I meant..."

In the other room everyone had begun to countdown from thirty.

"Well, what did you mean?" Since when did he get so stupid? Couldn't he take a hint?

_Fifteen!... Fourteen!... Thirteen!_

"I miss you and me... I miss us."

_Nine!... Eight!... Seven!_

"Oh, Miley," he said almost sympathetically. He didn't get it! I needed him!

_Three!... Two!... One!_

I thrust myself at him, desperately, pinned him against the wall, and pressed my lips onto his.

_Yes! Yes, yes, YES!_

My desire for him overcame my body and I pressed into him harder, prying his lips open and sliding my tongue inside. I dug my fingers into his curls and hoped to God that no one would walk in. I didn't want this to end.

Soon, he was coaxed in by the passion and adrenaline, and wrapped his arms around me, holding me closer to his body. Our tongues met again and twisted together, jumping from mouth to mouth.

My whole body ached for his and I only wished we could somehow be closer. It just all felt so right!

I slid my hands inside his jacket, unable to stop myself, and pulled myself even closer to him, if that was possible.

One of his hands wandered up and tangled itself into my hair, while the other pressed me against him harder. He tilted his head slightly, grazing my bottom lip with his teeth and making me shiver and moan softly.

We pulled away after what seemed like forever, but I'm sure was only half a minute or less. We were breathing deeply and I was loving his body against mine and was about to lean into him for more, but he pushed me away.

"No," he whispered.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You...I...we... We can't."

"Why not?" I asked, stepping closer. "We're both single... The past is the past... Why can't we just try again?" I reached up to touch his cheek but he moved away.

"Don't," he begged. "Please."

"But Nick, I-"

"Miley, please!"

I yanked him closer and kissed him again, less passionately, more desperately, and more briefly.

"I love you."

* * *

**WHOA!**

**SURPRISES EVERYWHERE!**

**Your questions:**

**Are the Niley readers satisfied? ;)**

**and**

**Was that too graphic?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Short chapter, but, two in one day.**

**Could you ask for more?  
**

**

* * *

**Miley's POV

"You WHAT?"

I buried my face in my hands for what must have been the thousandth time that day and felt the shameful tears coming again.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Oh, Miley," Demi sighed. "Why couldn't you just talk to him?"

"I tried! Believe me, Dem! I tried! But he just couldn't take a goddamn hint! The next thing I knew my hands were in his hair and we were playing tonsil hockey!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Demi said, raising her hands and trying to catch up. "He... he kissed you back?"

"Yeah... after like a second or two."

"Now that's just confusing."

"I know! And I feel so horrible for just throwing myself at him! If I was him I would've shoved me off too!"

"He shoved you off?" She sounded as embarrassed and hurt as I was. I nodded, thinking about the scene. How could I have done something so desperate and pitiful? Demi was turning pink just _listening_! And only _God_ knows what Nick must've been thinking!

"I want to apologize," I finally admitted.

"Okay, that's cool, Miles. But then what? I mean, what do you think's going to happen? He's going to forgive you and ask to swap spit Friday night?"

"No," I sighed. "He'll probably tell me he never wants to see me again."

"Well, you don't know that. Maybe he will want to see you again, but he'll just want to take it a little slower." I looked up, my eyes starting to water.

"You think?"

"Yeah. And maybe he'll even invite you to lunch or something and you guys can have a long talk about whatever."

I nodded, picturing us sitting across the table from each other, my eyes in my lap and his on the top of my head, recalling the story and the both of us turning pinker than bubblegum.

Then I pictured us in the same positions, but instead of turning red from embarrassment, we were laughing and joking together, like we used to. I missed that. He was my best friend and my first everything. Well... except _that_.

But other than that, he was my first everything. My first boyfriend, my first time holding hands with a boy outside the family, my first kiss...

I smiled remembering that day. He was so nervous and I was so excited to know what it felt like.

When he finally _had_ kissed me, it was like there was a little bit of electricity tingling on my lips. I loved it and couldn't wait for him to kiss me again. Unfortunately, shy little Nick was confused and pleased at the same time. I had to steal a few kisses from him before he would kiss me first. It was worth it, though.

I remembered the other night, his tender lips on mine, my tongue sliding across his. It gave me shivers just thinking about it and I suddenly felt the urge to lay in his arms once again.

"Demi, I miss him," I blurted.

"I know," she said, almost sympathetically.

"I want him back."

"What?"

"I know he's a little confused right now, but I know what I want and I'll do anything! I'll wait forever! I'll be friends with _Selena_, if he wants me to! I just need to be with him!"

"Miley, I-"

"Demi," I interrupted, looking at her with pleading eyes. "It's what I want."

She stared at me for a long time then finally sighed.

"Just don't hurt anyone, please," she said. I nodded, eager to have her help. "We have enough drama and heartache as it is."

* * *

Olivia's POV

"Favorite song?"

"Unfair question."

"Too bad. Pick one."

"Superstition."

"God, I _love _this family!"

He smiled, flipping through a folder and strumming his guitar every once in a while.

"Why are you asking these questions?"

"Because I'm bored."

"You are so simple minded, a rubber band would amuse you."

"And that's a bad thing?"

He smiled again, the whisper of a laugh escaping his lips.

"Um... most confusing moment of your life?"

"New Year's Eve."

I looked up, a little confused, and a little curious.

"Why? What happened?"

He hesitated. I held up my hands in surrender.

"Sorry! Won't ask!"

"It's okay. I'm just still trying to process it. And I'm constantly thinking about it."

"So... what happened?"

He turned to face me, gripping his guitar a little tighter.

"Girl trouble," he answered.

"Well, you're in luck! 'Cause I'm a girl and I... well I'm a girl."

He smiled, the started to tune his guitar, even though it was perfect in the first place.

"You wanna drop it?" I offered. "We can talk about something else."

"Well, I _would_ like your help but I'm wondering whether or not I should share."

"Is it about that thing with Sel?"

"No."

"Is Joe pissing Demi off again? Or vice versa?"

"Yes. But that's not the thing."

"Well, I can't sit here guessing for the rest of my life. What is it?"

He took a deep breath, exhaled, then began to chew his bottom lip while playing with the strings.

"It's Miley."

"Miley?"

Half an hour and a million extremely graphic details later, we sat on the couch in his room, staring off into space, him recalling the scene, and me imagining it.

"Wow."

"I'm so confused."

"I can see how one would be confused after that sort of situation."

He sighed and leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes in frustration.

"What should I do?"

"Well, what do you feel? Besides confusion."

He exhaled, folding his hands behind his head and concentrating.

"Curiosity," he finally answered. "Guilt... Understanding... Compassion..."

"Any old feelings sparking up again?"

"Maybe."

"Did you like it?"

He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Like what?"

"Kissing her."

"Olivia, I'm a seventeen year old boy and she was wearing a form fitting dress! We were so close her breasts might as well have been in _my_ shirt! What do you think?"

He sank back against the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"I see."

"Do you have any advice?"

"Well, in your position, I would have felt what you feel, and in her position, I would have felt what you feel as well as desire and embarrassment. Knowing Miley, she's probably dying to apologize."

"She _was_ pretty red."

"Boy, you're red right _now_."

He blushed harder and I laughed a little.

"Call her," I offered. "Let her apologize than have a long talk with her. Talk about your feelings, hers, and how you felt when you were together. She didn't kiss you because she was bored."

"You're right," he said, sitting up and hugging me.

"Always am!"

He smiled and shoved me into the cushions. I smiled back and handed him his cell phone.

"Let me know how it goes," I said before hugging him once more then rising to go.

* * *

Demi's POV

I hated the New Year. So far, it sucked. Big time. Everyone was involved in drama. Even people I didn't know!

In my case, I had drama with friends and relationships.

Friends: Nick and Miley. Kill me!

She wants him back! He's struggling with emotions! I'm getting sucked into it! Not to mention Olivia who's trying to help everyone and actually has a part in this whole thing even though she doesn't know it!

Relationships: Hold on to your socks. At midnight, Joe kissed Selena.

I mean, what the hell? He's been hitting on me for, what? Almost two years now? We were even going out occasionally! And then, BAM! He kisses my best friend! Well, sort of. But she's Nick's ex too! What was his problem?

Oh! And not to mention the recent tabloids! Apparently Joe and Selena went out to lunch or brunch or whatever. So, now every magazine and gossip station or website has headlines that are screaming "SELENA SWAPS NICK FOR JOE!" or there's an ex over "NELENA" and a heart around "JOLENA." Its so stupid! Then of course there are the tiny little bubbles that say "WHAT ABOUT NICK AND DEMI?" It's like they think that since Joe and Selena went to lunch, suddenly we've all swapped partners. Ugh!

So, here I am, shoveling in ice cream like there's no tomorrow and reading the newest 'Sonny With A Chance' script while chatting online. Unfortunately, no one was online and I wasn't really interested in reviewing scripts.

Fun day.

* * *

**Review?  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Second Chapter of the Day!**

**Woo!**

**By the way: Big time skip! Months!  
**

* * *

Nick's POV

I pulled her chair out and let her sit, then moved to my own chair across the table. We ordered an appetizer and drinks quickly before she turned to me with a huge smile.

"What?" I asked, smiling as well.

"I have super exciting news!"

"What is it?"

Her blue green eyes sparkled and she jumped up and down in her seat, unable to contain herself.

"I'm going to do a _real_ movie!"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, a _real_ movie! Not a Disney Channel movie! A _real_ movie!"

"No way!"

She nodded vigorously.

"That's awesome, Miles! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks! I'm super excited! It's called 'The Last Song!' Its based on the novel by Nicholas Sparks!"

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of him."

"He told the director that he wrote the book with me in mind for the main character, and he asked that I be notified! I was so psyched I could hardly speak!"

"That's amazing! I'm really excited!"

The drinks came and some cameras flashed outside the window.

She sipped her fountain drink, then continued to babble on and on about the movie.

I was happy for her, I really was. But I got a really weird feeling about all of it. But I wasn't about to tell her all this and rain on her parade. No way. This was the happiest she'd been in a very long time. I was not about to spoil it.

I smiled and listened as she continued to tell me about the plot and the story and how flattered she was that she was called immediately to play the roll of Ronnie Miller, the rebellious teenage daughter of Steve and Kim, who would be played by Greg Kinnear and Kelly Preston.

As our lunch came to an end, she suddenly grew serious.

"There's a downside to this, though," she admitted, searching my face for some sign of negative energy.

"What could cloud this wonderful opportunity?" I pointed out.

"Well, I have to fly down to Georgia for a long time."

"How long?"

"Two months or so?"

I reached across the table and touched her hand.

"I'll survive."

"I know _you_ will," she complained. "But _I_ won't!"

I chuckled and glanced around to make sure no one was watching before planting a quick kiss on her knuckles. I squeezed her hand and smiled.

"You'll be fine. And you'll do an amazing job, as you always do."

She turned an all new shade of pink and giggled.

"You make me feel thirteen again."

"It wasn't _that_ long ago," I pointed out. She pinched my finger.

"So?"

"Ow?"

"Oh, shut up," she teased. I smiled, then pulled my hand away and started on the appetizer.

* * *

Demi's POV

"What movie are you guys going to see?" someone in the mob of paparazzi asked.

We ignored them and Joe reached for the door handle. He jerked but the door wouldn't budge. I laughed.

"It's closed," I said between giggles.

"Damn locks," Joe whispered. I smiled and we turned around to walk up the block.

"What's the plan, now?" I asked.

"We could go... somewhere?" he said, trying to rack his brain for things to do or places to go. I laughed again, thinking.

"Mall? Bowling? Skating? Uh..."

"Oh I'd so kick your ass at bowling!"

"Easy around the bugs!" I said softly, giggling.

"Sorry bugs!" he whispered. I laughed again.

"Bowling it is then!"

Three games and a large pepperoni pizza later, we were laughing and joking just like we used to. At one point he even put his arm around me.

Maybe it shouldn't have, but the gesture made me extremely giddy. I was smiling and giggling the whole night, cracking jokes and even blushing a couple of times. Who wouldn't?

Not only was Joe sweet, and funny, and a total gentleman, but he was gorgeous! I mean, sizzling hot! He was getting really into the whole healthy eating and exercise thing. As good looking as he was before, he was _ripped_ now! You could fry an egg on that body! Which he would happily eat.

Needless to say, I was having a hell of a time!

He walked me up to my doorstep at the end of the night and smiled.

"I had a lot of fun," he said, taking my hand gently.

"Me too," I agreed.

"It sucks that everything got so awkward between us. I love spending time with you."

_Wow_, I thought. _He's _really_ trying!_

"So do I."

"So, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. We should definitely do this again." We both smiled and said goodbye.

I ran up to my room and yanked my cell phone out of my bag.

I THINK I'M IN LOVE!

* * *

Olivia's POV

It was finally summer break and I was free!

Well, as free as a girl could be cooped up in her house for two months. Olivia + Summer = NO LIFE!

Fortunately, on the second day of break, I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"ITS LA LA LIA!" someone screamed into my ear. I laughed.

"Hey, Joe!"

"HI!"

"You're hyper!" I giggled.

"YEAH! I AM! HERE'S NICK!" I laughed while Nick told Joe off for stealing his phone.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Hey."

"Hi, Lia." I could hear the smile in his voice. He was excited about something. "School over?"

"YES! I'm almost done! I can't wait!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to go back into theatre."

"You should! You were born for Broadway!" I laughed.

"Thanks! So, what's new?"

"Miley's doing a '_real_ movie!'" he laughed, imitating her.

"I heard! I'm so excited! I loved that book! Nicholas Sparks is an amazing author!"

"Yeah, she'll be great. What are _your_ plans this summer?"

"Sitting on my ass," I replied honestly.

"Nice."

"Not really. It gets tiring after the first couple of days."

"I'm sure your family would miss you terribly if you spent the whole summer away."

"Maybe... What are you getting at?"

"Well, we need some help with advertising and our website while we're on the road. I'm going to be pretty busy so I won't be able to update as often as I'd like."

"Get on with it! I'm getting wrinkles!"

"Would you like to come on tour with Nick Jonas and The Administration?"

My jaw dropped and I stared wide eyed into space.

"Are...are you _serious_?"

"Yes."

"Yes! Yes! Absolutely! Oh my God! Is that even a question?" He laughed at my enthusiasm and gave me the leaving and returning dates.

"It would be early mornings and late nights, but you'd get to travel across the country and watch the shows, if you want to."

"Of course I want to! I don't care about the lack of sleep! This is going to be so cool!"

"I thought you'd like to experience a tour. You know, see what its like behind the scenes. You'll be prepared for when you tour on Broadway."

"This is no time for predicting the future! I have to pack!"

"Okay." I could here the smile in his voice and was extremely grateful. "Pack both formal and casual. Just in case."

"Okay!" He laughed.

"You're excited."

"Duh!"

"Great. The enthusiasm and energy will be greatly appreciated. Call me back later, okay?"

"Of course!"

* * *

**I know they were short, but there were two. :)**

**So, I hope that's okay.**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back dahhlings!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I was camping in Cape Cod. (First time! Woo!)**

**Just as a heads up, there isn't going to be any immediate drama for a little while, but little pieces will begin to add up.**

**I hope you like it anyway!**

**

* * *

**Olivia's POV

I examined the websites, all four of them. MySpace, Facebook, Twitter, and the official website. There were a few things I noticed;

1. He kept his pages very professional, only occasionally sharing personal stuff.

2. His pictures consisted mostly of photos. There were less than ten snapshots. And

3. He had a lot of freaking fans/followers!

Now, don't get me wrong, I was super excited about the trip and getting to help a great friend out. Traveling the country, meeting new people, making fun of the girls that proposed from one hundred feet away. (I'm sorry girls! But you should see yourselves from _my_ point of view!) However, there was one problem, I didn't know how to work these sites.

"What do you mean you don't know how to work them?" Nick asked, hardly trying to mask his shock.

"I don't have a page online. I just don't like it."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"You're crazy!"

"I realize that."

He gave me a look that screamed how unsatisfied he was with my agreement. I smiled, trying to lighten the mood a bit. When Nick got intense, he got _intense_.

"You couldn't have told me earlier?"

"I though you meant the _official _website, which I've learned how to manage quite quickly. I didn't think you wanted me to check every freaking page you have!"

"You've never had any of these?"

"I once had a Twitter, but I didn't know what it was and I quit before it even became popular. I understand that these websites are cool for some people, but they're useless to me. Its a personal thing, either you get it, or you don't. The fact is, I need to learn, but it shouldn't take long. I only have a few questions and then I should be set."

"You're babbling," he pointed out, attempting to run his fingers through his chocolate brown curls. Keyword; _attempting_.

"I know it."

He sighed and sank down in a chair across from me.

"I'm sorry," I said automatically.

"Its fine. Don't apologize."

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Not apologize. I'm a compulsive pleaser."

He laughed.

"I've never heard that before."

"Well, now you have. So, will you please help me to help you?"

"Yeah."

He came around and sat next to me, then gave me a step by step walk through of everything I needed to know about the whole online universe. Well, maybe not the whole_ universe_, but at least those pages. When we were done, he set some ground rules.

"No updating every hour, but no updating every week or so, either. Keep it to a once or twice a day thing. Otherwise they'll know its not me because I don't have that much free time. And do it from one of our phones often to create the illusion that I'm on my way somewhere and not just sitting on the laptop when I should be out. Don't say the same thing on each website, because fans will get bored. Don't get involved with rumors without consulting me, and don't tell anyone where I am or will be at a certain time other than the city, unless I ask you to."

"Got it. Can I ask permission to _do_ something?"

"What's that?"

"Am I allowed to add snapshots instead of photos, or home videos _along_ with official stuff? Can I post to say that you're at the beach or something? Or eating your favorite flavor of ice cream at your favorite shop? I suppose what I'm trying to say is, does it have to be strictly professional?"

"Uh..."

He sat there looking at me weirdly. I looked around a little and felt my face, wondering what the hell he was staring at.

"What?" _Yes, I'm babbling!_ I thought._ Its what I do!_

He just looked at me for a little bit, then looked at the screen.

"I guess," he finally said.

"You guess what?"

"I guess you can make it a little more personal."

"Its not like I'm going to go tell them that you're dating this person and last night you kissed her and blah blah blah. I only mean that instead of writing, 'On a break but will be back in business later,' I could say, 'Hanging out with Maya and the band and playing video games. I'm kicking their asses!' Except, you know, I'll say butts."

He laughed again.

"What is so funny?" I asked, feeling insane.

"You! You're just hilarious!" He squeezed his eyes shut and kept laughing.

"I don't get it!" I threw my hands up into the air and looked to Maya. "Do _you_ get it?"

She shook her head, chuckling. "He's a special boy."

"Oh yeah. He's _special_ all right."

* * *

Nick's POV

Two weeks into the tour and everyone was ecstatic. We had a kind of flow and everybody got along wonderfully. Diane was more than happy to let Olivia crash her bus. I think they're actually becoming friends. I followed Olivia's advice and began to get a little more personal on my pages. The fans are responding incredibly.

The support system that I had was making my chest swell with hope and my doubts shrank to smaller than a microscopic size. The fans were really liking the music, and so were the parents. It was liberating to be onstage again and incredibly pleasing to be able to have my own show, however, John, Michael, Tommy, and David all shone brighter than the sun as well.

Despite our excitement, energy, and the increasingly wonderful reactions, there was still a lot of work to do during the day. We were really busy with practicing, photo shoots, and radio shows. I was also invited to appear on several talk shows. And even then, there was always some errand to be run, which Olivia would always do happily (that compulsive pleaser thing), unless I wanted to go out myself. Whenever I got the time, though, I'd sit down and relax. Maybe text a friend or watch a movie. And, of course, write songs. Or... _try_.

I had a lot of time to do this while we were traveling to the next city, but I was struggling with inspiration, plus the bus was always super crowded and noisy. I couldn't concentrate very well.

Then, one day, everyone was gone. Everyone was was doing something somewhere else. Whether it was shopping, visiting, or bowling, I didn't know, nor did I care. All I knew was, it was quiet and peaceful.

I walked towards the small kitchen and grabbed a Diet Coke out of the mini fridge.

"Ah-ah!" someone said behind me. I jumped and dropped the can, whipping around to find Maya and Olivia shaking their heads at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"You said you were going to start drinking more water, mister!" Maya said, wagging her finger at me. Olivia bent down to pick the can up.

"I've been drinking water all week!" I defended.

"Is that why there was only one can in there?" Maya questioned, her eyebrow raising. I looked in the fridge and, sure enough, I had pulled out the last soda. As for water, there was enough to fill a lake.

"That was the guys," I lied.

"Nick," Olivia said in that tone she uses when she's talking to her little brother and he's doing something he shouldn't.

"What?"

"You drank that soda. I watched you."

"I did not!"

"You did so!" she laughed.

"Then I was dead at the time!"

She smiled and opened the can of soda, taking a sip. She took her sweet time doing it, teasing me, and let out that little sigh that everyone uses after they drank something delicious or refreshing. You know, that 'ahh.'

"I hate you."

She wrinkled her nose and smiled before moving over towards the window and looking out at the world.

I reached into the fridge again and pulled out a bottle of water, feeling Maya's eyes on me the whole time. I took a couple of sips, then finally turned to her.

"What?"

"You're so weird," she said softly with a smile, moving past me towards the little living room type area. I followed her.

"Why?"

"I don't know. You just are." She sat down on the couch and read the title of one of the many books Olivia had brought, then turned towards the window.

"Its raining," she announced. I looked out the window and nodded.

"Yep."

"Hey, Via!" she called into the kitchen. "Would you shut the window in there, please? Nick'll throw a fit if his notebook gets wet!"

"Ha ha." She smiled at me. A few seconds went by without sound from the kitchen.

"Via?" she called out again.

No answer.

"Olive," I said, getting up and making my way in. I looked around but Olivia was no where to be seen. I glanced at the half full can of Diet Coke on the counter and concluded that she couldn't have gone far. I looked around a little more when something caught my eye.

I turned toward the window where Olivia had been looking when I left the room and, sure enough, there she was, skipping and twirling across the empty parking lot, her palms facing the sky. I smiled. That was Olivia, for you.

_God, when's the last time _I've_ been out in the rain?_ I thought.

I decided that today was the day to do something spontaneous and out of the ordinary. I set down my bottle of water and headed for the door.

I found her walking an invisible line on the pavement, barefoot, toes pointed, arms spread. When she reached the invisible end, she jumped and twirled, her soaked hair whipping her face.

I came closer, quietly and heard a very familiar melody in a very surprising, yet somehow familiar voice, break through the steady beat of raindrops hitting the ground.

"You wait, little girl, on an empty stage,  
For fate to turn the light on,  
Your life, little girl, is an empty page,  
That men will want to write on,  
To write on."

I smiled and fell into step behind her, slowly remembering the steps of a dance we'd once watched hundreds of times as little kids. It took me a moment to realize that hers was not the only voice that was projecting into the warm rain.

"You are sixteen going on seventeen  
Baby, it's time to think  
Better beware, be canny and careful  
Baby, you're on the brink."

She spun around immediately, shocked and embarrassed. I smiled and took her hand, spinning her around, and she closed her eyes, easing herself back into the memory as I continued to sing. She followed up dutifully, smiling and becoming the character all too easily for a sixteen year old girl. I had to wonder if she'd done any more shows since I'd last seen her.

When the song was over she smiled shyly and dropped my hand, casting her eyes to the ground.

"I remember standing at the back of the theater when they used to practice that number," she said. "I would always stay late or sneak in early just to watch and imagine I was doing it."

"I remember seeing you," I admitted. "My mom thought you were so cute. She used to go on about what other roles you should have played in other productions that I'd done and would do. I used to get a little jealous sometimes." I stared at the pavement, recalling a long forgotten argument between my mother and I. "I remember that once she got me so upset, I yelled out why she had me when she seemed to like you so much better. She was shocked. So was I, actually. I didn't really mean it. But she didn't ever mention you again."

She rubbed her arm nervously.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Hey, it was my issue."

"Yeah, but I feel guilty."

I took her hand again and pulled her forward, farther out into the rain, and began 'Do Re Mi.'

"Let's start at the very beginning,  
A very good place to start,  
When you read you begin with..."

She gave me a look but, after some poking and prodding eventually sang along.

"A B C."

I smiled and pushed her gently, continuing the song. She laughed and shoved me back. Soon we were running around the pavement, playing what I think was supposed to be tag, set to music. We went through almost every song of the musical, then began to move on to another production we'd both done, though not together; Beauty and the Beast.

When the rain stopped, we trekked back into the trailer. Maya had long gone, but Michael and David were back.

"What the hell..." David started.

Olivia giggled once, which then led to all out side splitting laughter.

"What're you laughing about?" Michael asked, poking her drenched arm playfully. She opened her arms threateningly and he backed away. She smiled.

"Nothing. I'm just in a good mood."

"You're crazy, girl." She smiled again, grabbing her abandoned can of Diet Coke.

"Blame it on the summer rain."

That was it. It hit me. I ran to my bunk and pulled out my acoustic and notebook. I grabbed for my cell phone and hit the speed dial button.

"Hello?" Kevin said.

"I've got it."

* * *

**Just have to say, this was not supposed to be romantic. I think it came across as it, but it wasn't supposed to.**

**Its just a friendly, playful, spontaneous thing.**

**I know it was kind of boring, but like I said, for a while things are just going to be slow.**

**It'll pick up soon, I promise.**

**Review?  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ten points goes to nileyfan1 for guessing Summer Rain!**

**It kinda fits, don't you think?**

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone and everyone who helped make Camp Rock 2 possible!**

**LOVED IT!  
**

**

* * *

**

Nick's POV

It had been three days since I found out. It wasn't depressing, or saddening, or even surprising. It was just frustrating that it had to come at such a busy time. I took a day to sit out from everything and just mull it over. I needed to think.

"Knock, knock."

I looked up to see Olivia standing across the hall from my bunk. She smiled slowly, sorrow shining in her eyes.

"Hey."

"You alright?"

"No," I said honestly. She nodded. We sat in silence for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

"I kind of saw it coming. The weird messages, the tone of voice, the way calls or text sessions only lasted two minutes..."

"I think it was hard. No one sends mixed messages on purpose. People change, minds change, hearts change."

"You seem to know all too well," I observed. She cast her eyes to the floor and nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

"How long ago?" I asked, moving my guitar so she could sit. She did and played with her fingers for a few seconds before answering.

"Like, an hour or two?" she said, almost as a question, looking up. Her eyes were glassy and red rimmed. I noticed dried tear tracks on her cheeks and my heart sank. It must have showed because she was smiling again, acting as if it was typical.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm not," she said simply. I looked at her, waiting for some explanation. After a couple of seconds, I realized that I didn't need one. It wasn't meant to be. That was all that there was.

"May I ask what happened?"

She looked off into space and shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't ask." She exhaled, her eyes closing. "I guess he just loved her more."

"I guess that's how it is, isn't it? You're either successful or loved. You can't have your cake _and_ eat it." She shook her head.

"I don't believe that. Everyone has someone. Whether they know it or not." She looked into my eyes and held my gaze. "You have a million people who love you. And that's not an exaggeration. You don't know them all, but they love you just the same."

I smiled.

"I suppose. But..."

"But you want that one person. The girl that your father has, the girl that Kevin has. The person that was made for you. That one girl out there that will love you, warts and all."

"Yeah, I guess."

She smiled.

"We have the same problem."

"What's that?"

"We worry about things that probably won't happen for years."

"So, you're saying that I'm driving myself crazy for no reason?"

"Not for no reason. It's okay to hurt and it's okay to always be looking. Just don't expect her to come along while you're very young. She'll come when she's supposed to, and you might meet a few more great girls first. You might break some hearts, and your heart might be broken many more times. But it'll happen."

"Now you just have to take your own advice," I said, feeling better about the situation. She laughed a little.

"There's another issue that I have."

Her phone rang and Defying Gravity played softly around us. I chuckled.

"Thespian."

"Gotta love it." She looked at the name and hesitated, her eyes filling once more. I touched her hand and she shook her head, her lip trembling again. I squeezed her fingers and waited. After a few more seconds she pressed END.

"You didn't have to," I told her. She nodded. I pulled her into a hug and let her cry. I knew that it took a lot to make Olivia cry, so when she had to she was really hurting. Soon I found a few tears sliding down my own cheeks and we sat together, two broken hearts, trying to mend the other.

* * *

Olivia's POV

We sat in the hotel lobby for most of the afternoon, talking and playing the baby grand that sat there. Sometimes we played our favorites and poured our hearts into the recreation of the music, and sometimes we made up silly songs or sang Broadway to make each other smile.

Currently we were arguing about who could preform more Broadway songs by memory.

"I've been in more productions!" he said.

"I have soundtracks on my iPod!" I laughed.

"Thespian geek!"

"You love it!"

"Shut up!" he laughed. I smiled and then my eyes lit up with a ridiculous idea.

"Anything you can do, I can do better! I can do anything better than you!" I sang. He laughed.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can! Yes I can!"

We laughed and began to talk about when he was in Annie Get Your Gun.

"Don't stop, now!" someone behind me said. I turned around and saw an elderly woman with a smile on her face. "I love that musical! Do you know the rest?"

We looked at each other and then back at the woman.

"Yes," Nick said. She smiled, delighted.

"Would you sing it for me?"

"Uh..."

"Sure!" I said, pulling Nick up from the piano bench.

"Olive, I don't think-"

"Oh, what could it hurt?"

"My pride?" he offered.

"Shut up!" I laughed, smacking his arm playfully.

"Okay," he agreed, smiling.

* * *

Nick's POV

About a week later, I was sitting in the airport, sipping a smoothie, and waiting.

"I wonder if he'll be with her," Maya ventured. "What was his name again?"

"Liam," Olivia said, watching me cautiously. I casually looked her way and smiled. She smiled back, though I could tell she wasn't convinced. Maya eyed me as well.

"I'm fine, you guys," I told them. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here. She didn't ask me to come. I came because I wanted to. Because I'm okay," I added, putting a hand on Maya's knee. She smiled.

"Okay."

When we saw her, she was surrounded by people. Adults making sure she was satisfied, boys asking her out, girls wanting to be her best friend, paparazzi taking pictures. It was pretty typical. We all stood and waited for her to free herself from the crowd.

When she saw us, she smiled and waved, before running over. She pulled us all into a group hug before hugging us individually.

"I missed you guys so much!" she said, smiling brightly.

"We missed you!" Olivia said. "How'd filming go?"

"Amazing! Its going to be awesome!" she said, jumping up and down.

"I can't wait to see it!"

"So, what happened behind the cameras?" Maya asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Miley smiled.

"Nothing..."

"Shut up! Spill!" Maya demanded. Miley giggled.

"Later." She turned to me and smiled, holding her arms out. I stepped into them and she stood on her toes to press her cheek against mine.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm fine," I said back.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I just want you to be happy." We pulled away and she searched my face for disappointment, then smiled, finding none.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

* * *

Miley's POV

He seemed to be fine. Nick was really good at hiding things, but not with me. I'd known him for too long. But today, I couldn't really read him. Maybe I was just being paranoid, or maybe I was feeling guilty, but he honestly looked... happy. Then again, why shouldn't he be? Everything was going the way he wanted it to. His friends were happy, his family was happy, his fans were happy, and the tour was going really well. He had absolutely no reason to be feeling anything but happiness! So, I was happy!

We spent a few more minutes catching up, before I heard someone calling my name.

"Miley! Miles!"

I turned around and saw Liam coming out of the crowd and beamed. He walked over and I jumped up to hug him.

"Hi!"

"Hi," he laughed, kissing the top of my head. "Because I didn't see you two minutes ago." I giggled guiltily, then turned to introduce him to the others.

"Liam, this is Maya, Nick, and Olivia. Guys, this is Liam."

"Wow. You _are_ cute!" Maya said, inspecting him.

"Thanks," Liam laughed and held his hand out. "Liam."

"Maya," she said, shaking it and smiling at me.

"Hi," Liam said to Nick. "I'm Liam."

"I'm Nick," he said, shaking Liam's hand and smiling. It wasn't a painful or forced smile, it was genuine. "I've heard a lot about you."

"And I, you," Liam replied politely.

"And this is Olivia," I said, not wanting to dwell on the moment.

"Hi!" she said with an enormous smile on her face.

"Hey," Liam smiled, shaking her hand. She giggled and we all stared at her.

"I'm sorry," she blushed. "Its the accent." I laughed.

"Isn't it adorable?"

"Sure," she said, shrugging. "I guess. All I know is that some things make me giggle, and his accent makes me giggle!"

"You're so weird!" Maya said. Olivia smiled.

"Thanks!"

"You don't say things like that on my profile do you?" Nick asked.

"You'd love it if I did, you know you would!" she said. We laughed.

Later, after all of the hellos and welcome backs and I missed yous were said, I called Nick.

"It's me," I said when he picked up.

"Hi, me."

"Shut up!" I laughed. "You know who it is!"

"What's up?"

"I wanted to talk."

"Okay. About what?"

"About what happened. This summer."

"Okay... What about it?"

I hesitated. Why wasn't he acting uncomfortable and weird or angry?

"You're acting like nothing happened."

"I know something happened, but I forgave you and got over it."

"So, you're not even a little upset that I told you I wanted you back and then turned around and said I found someone else?"

"Well, I was. I was very upset. I was ready to yell at you until my throat hurt."

"But..."

"But, I took some time, thought it over, and decided that I was okay with it. In fact, I was more than okay, I was really happy for you. I _am_ really happy for you."

"You are?"

"Absolutely."

"Nick, don't lie to me. I can see through it."

"I'm not lying to you, Mile," he said. "I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

I smiled and felt my face growing hot. My eyes began to sting and I laughed.

"That makes me so incredibly happy," I told him. "You're my best friend, Nick. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I lay back on my bed and let the tears leak out slowly, keeping the phone pressed to my cheek. We spoke for a while longer, filling each other in on how our big projects were going. We talked and talked until we had nothing else to talk about, so we switched to random subjects like Would You Rather? questions and horoscopes. It felt really good to open up and just talk to him again, like we used to. We even stayed up into the wee hours of the morning, still talking, and later that morning, my mother woke me and told me that she found me with my cell phone still pressed to my ear.

* * *

**Kind of a cute ending to the chapter. :)**

**The Annie Get Your Gun thing was weird, I know.**

**I was listening to the song and decided to just throw it in there.**

**And my ring tone is Defying Gravity so I slipped it in there as well.  
**

**I truly am a Thespian geek. :)**

**Review?  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Went and saw Wicked last night!**

**Best. Show. EVER!**

**This one's for you guys!**

**(Short one.)  
**

**

* * *

**Nick's POV

I had just finished a show about a half hour ago, and was getting ready to hit the sheets, when Olivia burst into the room, a huge smile on her face, her eyes wide with excitement.

"You have to come see this!" she yelled, grabbing my hand and yanking me off.

She took me to a back hallway and started up some stairs. Five flights up, I was getting tired and stopped. Her hand still in mine, and her grip like steel, she went to keep running when her feet came out from under her. She caught her balance and twisted at the last minute to stand up straight and face me.

"What?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace amazing!" she gushed.

"Why did you even come over here in the first place?"

"Because I'm a curious person!"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"If I'm a cat, then I've got nine lives and I'll take my chances!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, smiling despite myself. She smiled and tugged on my hand again, throwing me off balance and dragging me up another flight of stairs.

After climbing at least another six flights of stairs at a run, we reached a heavy metal door. Olivia hesitated outside it, breathing deeply and grinning like an idiot. I looked from her to the door and back again.

"I hope... what you're... showing me is... _behind_... the door," I puffed. She ignored me and shoved it open.

We stepped out onto the roof of the theater, and into a painting. It was picture perfect. The buildings and trees were black shadows against the brilliant reds, oranges, and pinks that splashed across the sky. The sun was a flaming orange half circle, sinking beneath the city. Looking up, there was a ring of clouds, tinted pink, showing a patch of magenta sky, with little, barely visible, pinpricks of white scattered here and there.

We stood there and watched the sun go down, not daring to look away for fear of missing a single magical moment. The colors changed constantly and made for a different picture every time I blinked. The oranges burned red, and the reds flamed pink. The pinks hazed purple, and eventually the sun left and the sky swirled into a warm, blue twilight, with stars sprinkling the sky, like little lights trillions and trillions of miles away.

Slowly, each window in each building lit, and there seemed to be stars both above and all around us.

Olivia and I didn't dare speak, for fear of disturbing the amazing atmosphere. We savored the moment and I slowly became more and more aware of her hand wrapped in mine.

I finally exhaled and nodded slowly.

"That was amazing," I whispered.

"Incredible," she softly agreed.

"I've never seen such a beautiful sunset," I admitted.

"Neither have I."

I looked down at her, the lights of the city and the stars reflecting in her eyes. She felt my gaze and looked up at me, a small smile stretching her lips.

"Told you," she whispered. I smiled and chuckled.

"Yes, you did."

There was another silence, though it was peaceful. I glanced down at our hands again and focused on how I felt about it. After a few seconds I realized that it really didn't bother me. That it felt... natural. As if I'd held her hand many times before. As if I'd always held her hand. But it wasn't like holding Maya's or Demi's hand. It was different. Tingly. Warm.

"Olivia?" I whispered, feeling the blood drain from my face. She looked over.

"Yes?"

"How have you been? You know since..." I trailed off, feeling awkward.

"Better," she said, then laughed a little. "No, that's a lie. I feel a _lot_ happier. Nobody's constantly smothering me, and then making excuses when I try to make plans with them." She laughed again.

"Well, I'm glad you're in good spirits about it," I smiled. She nodded and squeezed my hand before walking over and leaning on the fence lining the edge of the rooftop. I followed her over and gathered my thoughts. I would do it. Right now.

"Olivia?" She looked up at me and I exhaled, nervously. "I think I've developed feelings for you."

I stood there waiting for her to say something, and when she didn't, I grew worried. She finally smiled and shook her head.

"What?" she asked, as if she was sure she'd heard me wrong.

"You are one of the only people who understand me, Olivia. And I feel a strong connection with you, and I wanted to tell you that, since you came back into my life, which was, what? A year? A year and a half ago, now? I've been happier. I've had someone to talk to whenever I needed them, even if it was at two in the morning. I've had someone who would talk for hours on end just because I needed a distraction. I've had someone who will bicker with me. I've had someone who'll slap me across the face and say, 'Wake up, Nick! You're being a jackass!'"

I expected her to smile at this, but she was staring at her feet. I took a breath and opened my mouth to continue, but hesitated when I saw Olivia shake her head, a tear landing on the toe of her shoe.

"You've been that person, for me, Olivia," I rushed, feeling as though I was loosing her even before I'd even had her. "You've taken me away from the world when I needed to be, and you've thrust reality in my face when I had to face it. When I was _ready_ to face it. You saw me cry and you didn't back down. You held my hand and listened. You saw me smile and you didn't think that was good enough. You weren't satisfied until I'd laughed."

"Nick, I-"

"Let me finish," I said, softly. "Everyone loves you. My friends love you, my coworkers love you, my family loves you. My _mother_ loves you. That's pretty special, right there."

"And I love them, but-"

"Please," I asked, holding my hand up to stop her. "Just hear me out."

She looked at her feet again and exhaled. I took her hand in mine and waited for her to look up again.

"Olivia, you're so amazing. I don't know why you can't just..." I trailed off and examined her face carefully. "You don't even realize it, do you?"

"Look, Nick," she sighed. "I understand that you're taking a big risk here, and that you are a blunt person, so these are in fact your true feelings..."

"But?"

"But, I just don't think it's going to work," she admitted, another tear sliding down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"I just don't think-"

"This is about Selena and Miley, isn't it?"

"No, its just-"

"Olivia, will you just think about _yourself_ right now? I know that you're good friends with them and that you care about them a lot, but can't _we _come first?"

"This isn't about them."

"Then what_ is_ it about?"

"It's about you, okay? The last guy I dated was a lot like you, and I don't want to go through that again."

"But, that was _him_, Olive. I'm different!"

"Nick, I know the story, okay? You've told me, Miley's told me, Demi's told me. I'm not trying to blame you for anything, but I've done the math and it doesn't add up. We're just not compatible."

"But I've grown since then! I've changed!"

"Yes, I know. But you're still you."

"No! I'm not! I'm so different from who I was yesterday, I must be an entirely new person from then!"

"Nick, just stop," she said quietly, shaking her head, another silent tear sliding down her cheek.

"No! You're special, Olivia! I'm not giving up on you!"

"Nick-"

"I don't care if I have to fight for you, or wait for you!"

"Nick, stop-"

"I need-"

"STOP!" she yelled. The tears finally came pouring down quickly, instead of drop by slow drop. "I CAN'T! I JUST CAN'T!"

She turned away from me and ran towards the door. It slammed behind her and I stalked to the top of the stairs, listening to her footsteps echoing off the cement walls. I heard another door slam and lowered myself to sit on the step.

I'd done it. And it blew up in my face.

* * *

**BAM!**

**Hit him like a ton of bricks!**


	11. Chapter 10

**This part is mostly a songfic but its important.**

**READ IT!**

**

* * *

**Olivia's POV

As promised, I was at the concert the next night. There were a lot of people there and I had to fight my way through a gaggle of screaming girls to get to the door and show my pass. Thank God I had it! Those teens are VICIOUS!

I stood in the pit with a handful of people that helped make Nick's tour a success. We all knew every song by heart, but we still enjoyed watching the guys perform. They had such energy and each brought and projected a unique style and personality on the stage and into the crowd. The only downside was that sometimes we got hit in the back of the head with whatever the girls were throwing onstage that night, but it was usually only flowers or a stuffed animal, so it didn't hurt.

After they finished Rose Garden, a personal favorite of mine, although I loved them all, we were all getting ready to go back stage and congratulate them on another show well done, when Nick stepped up to the mic again.

"So, this next one I just wrote last night," he said, his eyes sweeping across the crowd and landing, I could swear, on me. "Its really personal to me, and I feel that its really important that I play it tonight. I hope you like it."

My stomach knotted and unknotted again and again, my heart leaped up into my throat, and I suddenly felt really hot. The piano began and I forced myself to breathe, closing my eyes and bracing myself for what was to come.

"Hard to believe, where we are now  
Your hand in mine, feels right somehow  
The night is so still, so don't make a sound  
It's almost perfect, baby  
So, promise you'll never look down."

I thought of the night before, the amazing sunset, and how natural it felt to be holding his hand throughout it all.

"'Cause we had our pasts, I know  
Let's leave that behind  
'Cause none of it lasts  
All that we have is tonight."

An image of Nick and I sitting on his bed and crying together, danced behind my eyelids and, to clear the image from my mind, I lifted them and met his gaze.

"'Cause you're not the only one  
Who's ever felt this way  
Don't let the world cave in  
Just tell me that you'll stay."

I heard his words from the previous night for the thousandth time that day. _I know that you care about them, but can't we come first?_

"Now that the pain is done  
There's no need to be afraid  
We don't have time to waste  
Just tell me that you'll stay."

_Since you've come into my life, I've been so much happier._

"Beautiful, one of a kind  
You're something special, babe  
You don't even realize."

_You are so amazing._

"That you're my heart's desire  
All that I need and more."

_I've had someone when I needed them. You are that person, Olivia._

"I know you're scared  
But I promise that  
I'm not who I was before."

_I've grown since then! I've changed!_

"'Cause you're not the only one  
Who's ever felt this way  
There's no need to be afraid  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Now that the pain is done  
There's no need to be afraid  
We don't have time to waste  
Just tell me that you'll stay."

I closed my eyes and felt them sting hot with tears. A few of the acid drops slid down my cheeks and I tried to clear my blurred vision. I looked up to see Nick undershirt only, on his knees, singing high, soprano notes that pierced my heart and rang in my ears.

When the song finished, he hung his head and glanced sideways at me. My eyes were wet and sore and I had my hands over my mouth, in shock, trying to recover from the affect his voice had on me. I moved my hands from my mouth to my heart and he placed one of his hands on his heart, too. I don't know why, but I was suddenly grinning, a last tear leaking out of the corner of my eye.

After the band had bid everyone goodnight, and the theatre emptied, everyone in the pit made their way backstage to say hi and great job before heading off to bed. I hung back a while, waiting for Nick to be free, so I could sit down and talk to him.

When he saw me, he quickly finished up with who he was talking to, and turned to me with a shy smile. We were about twenty feet away and I could've closed the distance between us within two seconds, if she hadn't beat me to it.

"Oh my God!" she yelled. "I can't believe it! I thought you'd be totally surprised but you must've known! That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard! I loved it! Thank you so much!"

Nick stared at me wide-eyed and I was sure I had the same expression plastered on my face. When she turned and saw me, I faked a smile and hugged her.

"Hi Sel! How are you?"

* * *

**Surprise!**

**She's baaack!**

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, I'm going to be honest with you...**

**I have no idea what to write next.**

**I only planned up to the last chapter, so I'm just gonna go with whatever will get me to a new place.**

**This means that things MAY get a little boring, so don't expect too much,**

**but I plan on picking things up soon.**

**Please read and review anyways.**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**

* * *

**Nick's POV

"Holy shit!" she yelled. I cringed. I'd never heard her yell before. Not like this, anyway. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

"Well, you must know _something_!"

I stared at Roseanne in my lap and sighed, my eyes closing in frustration. This was supposed to be the night when everything was okay and out in the open, so we could just talk alone. We were alone, and we were talking... but not about what I wanted.

"I promise, Olive," I pledged, looking her in the eyes. "I didn't ask her to come."

She sighed and the anger drained from her body. I watched her flushed face return to its normal color and her dark eyes lighten again. She came over and sat next to me and I fought the urge to pull her close and assure her that everything would be okay.

"I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm just so confused." She rested her head in her hands and I moved the guitar from my lap.

"Hey," I said softly, turning to face her. She looked up, her eyes tired and her mouth relaxing, and leaned her chin in her hand. "Look, I know you're upset. I am too, believe me. But right now we need to make a decision. Are we going to tell her?"

"Of course we're going to tell her," she replied, as if it were obvious. "We can't just keep it from her. But..." She trailed off, thinking again about what could go wrong with this.

"Olivia," I roused her from her thoughts and took her hand in mine. "We need to talk about it. About us."

"I know," she sighed. "I just..."

"Olivia." I stared into her eyes and squeezed her hand gently. "Please." She attempted a half smile, then nodded.

* * *

**Skip a few days**

* * *

Olivia's POV

I loved Selena, I really did. But sometimes, she just wouldn't shut up! But it was in a friendly, I-missed-you-so-much-lets-talk-about-every-detail-of-the-summer kind of way, so it just made me smile. She was currently in the middle of telling me about the guys in "The Scene."

"I mean, I've always been one of those girls who can just hang around guys as easily as other girls, but I feel really connected with them. They've become like family to me!"

"Well, that's good! It's good to surround yourself with good, loving friends like that."

She smiled easily and turned back to Taylor.

"Okay!" she was saying. "How about this?"

She tapped her pen on her notebook in a steady beat and then began to sing.

"She said,  
I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights..."

Selena and I clapped and nodded with huge smiles.

"That's awesome!"

"Beautiful!"

"I'm totally buying that CD!"

"Right?"

Taylor laughed and began to scribble a few more ideas, popping a piece of chocolate chip cookie into her mouth. The bells on the door rang as someone else entered the cafe and Selena glanced up.

"Wow," she whispered. "He's hot!" Taylor turned around and looked then turned back and started to giggle.

"Hell yeah!" she half whispered. I laughed at them and glanced back, towards the counter, and froze.

* * *

Selena's POV

She turned back to us quickly and stared at the table anxiously. I wondered if she was super shy. She bowed her head and I giggled.

"You're so cute," Taylor laughed. "All embarrassed and shy." Olivia bit her bottom lip in response and I poked her.

"He's coming over here!" I whispered.

"Hey," came a new, deeper voice.

The guy was freaking _GORGEOUS_! He had short, black hair, and a nicely toned body. He was well muscled, but not so much so that they were all popping out and looked gross. He had a dazzling white, crooked smile, and beautiful emerald eyes that sparkled with mischief. Something about the way he carried himself suggested that he had confidence, but wasn't necessarily cocky. He seemed to be walking over with purpose, and smiled at us as though he'd known us for a long time.

"Hi," I greeted him, cheerfully, but not eagerly.

"Hi," Taylor echoed, casually. Mr. Gorgeous pointed to the empty seat between us.

"Can I join you?" he asked. We shrugged.

"Sure," Taylor smiled.

Olivia kept her head down and remained silent throughout this.

"Lia," I said, elbowing her lightly. "Don't be rude."

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," the guy replied. I stepped on Olivia's foot under the table.

Why was she being so weird?

"I'm sorry," Taylor picked up. "I didn't catch your name."

"Jared," he said, his eyes never leaving the top of Olivia's head.

"Cool name," I told him, with a smile. "I'm Selena."

"I recognized you," he admitted, holding out his hand. I shook it and he extended it to Taylor. "You're both more beautiful in person."

We smiled and flushed slightly pink. Taylor quickly moved on and gestured to Lia.

"This is-"

"Olivia," Jared finished for her. Our eyes widened and we looked at him inquiringly.

"How did you...?" I started. "Do you guys know each other?"

"Yeah, actually," he smiled. "We do."

* * *

Olivia's POV

"How?" Selena asked, worsening the situation.

"We dated recently," Jared grinned. I glared at the table. He was enjoying this.

"Oh! Really?" Taylor jumped in.

"Yup."

"Why didn't you ever say anything, Lia?" Selena asked, eager for details. I looked up and opened my mouth, but Jared cut me off.

"You know, Olive Cheeks never mentioned you guys either. Why is that?"

"Yes," Taylor laughed. "Tell us, 'Olive Cheeks.'"

My blood began to boil in my veins and my face flushed.

"Aw! She's blushing!" Selena giggled.

They didn't understand! This wasn't a happy reunion!

Of course, Jared was just sitting there, in all his swagger, smiling that stupid little lopsided smile of his.

After a few more seconds of the girls' giggling and his staring, I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed my empty cup and threw it away, put my nibbled at cookie into it's wrapper, and headed for the door.

"Lia, we're only teasing!" Selena called after me.

"C'mon! Have a sense of humor!" Taylor agreed. I ignored them and shoved the door open.

I stepped out onto the brick sidewalk and let the door fall shut behind me, bells ringing. I looked left and right quickly, trying to make it out of sight before the others could stop me. I already knew that they were packing up, goofy grins on their faces, and inviting Jared to dinner or something. I chose left and walked quickly and with purpose, my flip flops slapping my feet and the sidewalk.

Approximately fifteen strides later, the bells rang again and I knew Selena, Taylor, and Jared had just stepped out. They spotted me and yelled.

"Where are you going? The hotel's the other way!"

_Leave it to me to pick the wrong direction to walk. Then again, maybe I could just wander around and hope that they won't find me, then find myself back at the hotel again by the next morning. Sure, let's go with that._

"Olivia! Come back!"

I could hear their own sandals behind me, and quickened my pace. I couldn't deal with all of this! First Nick, then Selena, now this? What the hell?

My phone beeped and rescued me from drowning in my own thoughts. Until I realized that the rope that was pulling me to safety was a noose.

I FOUND YOU

* * *

**Week skip

* * *

**

Nick's POV

Since the first run in at the cafe, he just wouldn't leave her alone. And she wouldn't admit it, but I could tell that she was scared. I didn't know what of, but she was scared.

This guy pissed me off and he was constantly lurking around, making friends with all of the people around her. And when he wasn't physically there, we could feel him. It was as if his spirit was standing between us, keeping us apart.

Being the last week of the tour, and of Olivia's summer break, we were both busy. She was shopping for school supplies and catching herself up on any work she might have forgotten about over the summer, and I had CD signings, meet and greets, and several talk show appearances that I had to make. I bet you can guess how hard I had to try to keep a happy disposition.

Now, I'd never actually met the guy, but I didn't think I needed to. I already knew that I'd hate him.

Of course, Selena just adored him.

"He's so sweet!" she'd giggle. "And super funny! He's made my visits a little less lonely, you know, because you guys have been busy and all..."

There was one upside to all of this. Selena had completely forgotten about the song. Hopefully, it would stay that way, and if it didn't, she would just figure it out on her own. So, one problem is set aside. But now with this Jared character in the picture, Olivia was more distant than ever.

"Hey," I greeted her one day when I had the night off and she was finishing up another novel.

"Hey," she smiled. She'd mastered lying when she was very young, though she rarely did. It was just something she'd always been good at. Keeping a goddamn straight face.

"What are you reading?" I asked, making small talk and settling onto the love seat. She scanned the final page and closed the book.

"The Scarlett Letter."

"Good read?"

"Very." She stood and opened the mini fridge, then tossed me a can of Diet Coke. I smiled.

"What happened to drinking more water?"

"Dude, treat yourself once in a while." She glared at me playfully. "But if you tell Maya, you're dead."

"Hm... Yeah, I don't think I'd be okay with that." She smiled and came to sit next to me.

"So, I've been thinking," she started.

"Impressive," I teased. She smiled, rolling her eyes.

"No, seriously. You know, about us." I felt the muscles in my arms tense.

"Oh... And?"

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea."

"Oli-!"

"Let me finish," she said, raising her voice above mine and cutting me off. "I'm not sure it's a good idea_ right now_. Maybe, after I'm done with high school, but not now."

"Why not?"

"We're both going to be busy. Me with school and homework and college applications and you with... well, whatever you'll be doing. I won't be able to travel to see you and it's not like you can just walk up to my door anytime. Don't you remember last year? We barely talked at all."

"But the-"

Her phone beeped and I stopped. She picked it up, sighing, and stared at the screen for a couple of seconds before pressing a button. I watched her eyes move as she read the message.

"I have to-"

"We're not finished," I told her. She nodded.

"I know. I promise we'll keep talking, but I have to go right now."

"Where? Why? What could be so important that you have to leave in the middle of our conversation?"

"I previously made arrangements and lost track of the time. I'm sorry. We'll talk later."

She stood and I stared at the spot where she'd been sitting. I felt her hesitate by the door and looked up.

"When's later?" I asked. "Because lately, later has been never."

"Nick..." I could hear in her voice that she was tired and sad. Well, so was I, and she wasn't making it any easier on me, either.

"No, Olivia. I'm tired. I'm tired of waiting and procrastinating. I'm tired of pushing everything before this conversation. I just need to know, okay?"

"Nick, I know that you really want to try this, and believe me, I do, too. So much. But I have to go right now. I'm not trying to procrastinate or put everything else before you. I honestly have to leave."

I searched her face and wondered if she was lying to me.

"You're quite the actress, Olivia," I said aloud. She stepped back, looking as if I'd slapped her.

"I wouldn't lie to you," she promised, then stalked out. I sat back and thought over what the hell I'd just said.

"Shit."

* * *

**So, that's what I've got for now.**

**I hope to be updating on a weekly basis, if not more.**

**I was going to say this at the top, but I didn't want to bore you too badly with my babbling;**

**Happy (Late) Birthday Nick!**

**Review?  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Two updates in a weekend!**

**Woo!**

**Don't expect it a lot, though.**

**School.**

**

* * *

**Nick's POV

We bickered the whole way there.

"Okay, you know what?" she finally burst, gripping the wheel tighter and turning into an empty parking lot. "I can't do this with you right now." She pulled into a parking space and turned the key.

"We have to talk some time," I protested. She turned and fought to keep calm.

"I know," she finally said, her eyes closed in concentration. "And we will. I promise."

"When?"

"Very, very soon."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Whenever I can get through some issues that I'm having right now."

"Well, maybe I could help you," I offered. She sighed and shook her head. "Olivia, talk to me. We used to talk all the time. What happened?"

She sat in silence for a little while, scanning the parking lot. After a few minutes another car pulled in and she unbuckled her seat belt. She leaned over and pressed her lips against my cheek.

"I'll be right back," she whispered. "No more than five minutes. And then we'll talk, okay?"

I glanced at what I took to be Jared, stepping out of his car. I exhaled and leaned back in my seat.

"Fine."

She sat still for a moment, watching me. I turned my head slightly to look out the window. I felt her come closer and her fingers closed over mine.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'm trying to fix this."

She squeezed my fingers and then got out of the car. I watched as she walked around to the front of the car. Jared opened his arms and smiled, a friendly gesture. She just stood there with her arms crossed. I smirked.

I watched their mouths move and heard their muffled voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying but Olivia did not sound happy. At one point Jared glanced towards the car and I flipped him the bird. Tinted windows, man. They're freaking awesome.

After there was no response, I decided to have a little fun.

"Hey, asshole," I'd say. "Get the hell out of her life. She doesn't want you, dumbass. Stop being an annoying little bastard and get a life."

But of course, Jared found out I was there anyway. Whether Olivia told him or he figured it out, I didn't know, but I was immediately brought into their conversation.

"This is stupid," Olivia was muttering. "This is between you and me. Don't bring him into it."

"I don't mind," I told her, leaning against the hood of the car.

"Well, I do!" she snapped.

"Easy, Olive Cheeks," Jared smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"I told you to stop, okay? I'm not six years old any more!"

"All the cuter."

"Wait a minute, 'Olive Cheeks?'" I asked. "Isn't that what that annoying kid was calling you all those years ago?"

"Yeah," she glared. "Meet the little bastard."

I looked Jared up and down, trying to picture that rude little boy. These kids really had changed a lot.

"So, you're Jared, huh?"

"The one and only," he smirked.

"So, what do you want with Olivia?" I asked.

"Just her cooperation."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"Hey!" Olivia spat. "If you two didn't have such fucking bad timing, I would have made decisions by now!"

"Wow," Jared said, his eyebrows raising. "That's quite the vocabulary you've got there."

"Okay, look. Here it is, straight. I'm not going back with you, and I'm not falling for that stupid sob story again! I pity the poor girl who meets you next and I admire the girl who told you to fuck off! I think we're done here!"

I stared at her in disbelief. I'd never seen her so angry.

"Ia, I know that I did you wrong, okay?" Jared said, his voice and eyes softening. "But I've changed! I'm different! Better! And I need you!" He reached for her hand and she snatched it away.

"Shove it!" she spat. "You need help!"

"So, help me! Make me a better man!"

"Screw you!"

"I deserve that, I know I do. You make my world brighter, Ia! You make me smile every morning!"

"How many times have you said that before?" I broke in. Jared looked over at me, his posture never breaking.

"Once now," he told me, stepping a bit closer.

"Uh, huh. And, you seem to know everything about Olivia, don't you?"

"Pretty close, yeah."

"Really?" I challenged, standing up a little straighter. "When's her birthday?"

"October second."

"Favorite type of music?"

"Pop/Techno."

"Soul. Dogs or cats?"

He opened his mouth but I didn't even bother to let him answer.

"Dogs. What does she want to do after high school? Study to be an actress. What does she eat when she's upset?"

"Pizza, chocolate, and ice cream!" Jared interrupted. "Girls are all the same."

"Any damn thing she can get her hands on."

I saw Olivia blush out of the corner of my eye, and opened my mouth to continue.

"Okay, fine," Jared said. "What's her middle name?"

"Grace."

"What's her favorite thing to do on a rainy day?"

"Go dance and sing in it."

"Wonderful." He stepped closer to me and I realized we were almost exactly the same height. "What's Olivia's darkest secret?"

"Olivia doesn't have secrets," I replied without thinking. Jared chuckled and stepped back and relaxed.

"That's just not true, is it?"

"Jared stop," Olivia said, her fists clenching, her eyes glued to her feet.

"Not so confident now, are you, Mr. Superstar?" he challenged. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to keep my expression hard.

"Olivia isn't required to tell me everything."

"That's right!" he smirked. "But she confides in those closest to her, doesn't she?"

"Jared, that's not fair!" Olivia yelled. Jared ignored her and continued to stare me down.

"You two aren't as close as you thought, are you?"

"Shut up!" SLAP!

Jared and I were both surprised at Olivia's force and action. His cheek was growing redder by the minute as she hissed through her teeth.

"You can't hold that over me anymore! I'm never getting back with you and you're not going to continue this stupid little game of yours! Stay out of my life and leave Nick alone! If you so much as pass by him or any of my other friends with the wrong look on your face... Lord have mercy!"

He stepped up to her and leaned down right into her face.

"You don't scare me, bitch." He crushed his lips down onto hers and slid his fingers under her shirt.

I stalked over as she kneed his crotch. He crumpled up and she spit at his feet, wiped her mouth, then stomped to the car.

I can't tell you how badly I wanted to tear that guy apart. But Olivia needed to leave, and I knew she wouldn't without me.

I jumped back into the passengers seat and she pulled out. I took her cell phone from the cup holder and worked on blocking Jared's number.

After about a half hour of driving, we pulled into a very crowded parking lot at the local mall. Olivia turned the key, and the engine cut off. Then she rested her head on the steering wheel, and began to cry.

"I hate him!" she yelled. "Son of a bitch!" She hit the steering wheel and I lifted the arm rests, unbuckled both of our seat belts, and pulled her over. She cried into my shoulder and continued to curse Jared.

When she finally gave up on that and grew tired, we sat there together for few minutes.

"I thought I was helping," she whispered.

"What?"

"When I did what I did," she clarified. " I thought I was helping him."

"What did you-?"

"I danced."

"You danced?"

"No, I mean... I _danced_."

"Oh."

"I hated it. It made me feel violated. And nobody was exactly friendly."

"I suppose I can imagine that."

"Except this one woman... She was on her own and didn't make enough money to raise her daughter... So she worked during the day and danced at night."

"Sounds harsh."

She nodded. "I baby sat for her sometimes. And I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. They could take her baby away from her if certain people knew."

"I won't-"

"I know. That's why I'm telling you."

We sat for a little while longer as I let it soak in and tried to picture sweet little Olivia as a _dancer_.

"How would that have helped Jared?" I asked.

"When we met he had this sob story about being a druggie but wanting to go to rehab. Something about his mom being dead and his dad an alcoholic who didn't have any money. So, I was lending him some of my baby sitting money, but you know, I didn't make that much. And eventually we just got close. He came to me with problems and I kept him company and stuff. I guess we sort of ended up dating and, one day in early summer I saw a help wanted sign and I went in. It wasn't exactly anything I was experienced in... but it made a good amount of money and well... it all just sort of... happened."

"I know what you mean," I told her, thinking of everything that had taken place since she'd come back into my life a year and a half ago.

"I eventually wanted to stop and said that I could get a different job. Two, if I had to. But Jared somehow talked me into going up again. He would tell me that it was just like acting and that it would make my performances all the more real if I practiced... I don't know why I believed him. But I danced anyway."

"Did you ever...?" She shot up angrily.

"No! It wasn't prostitution! It was just dancing!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." She settled down against me again and sighed.

"I was the youngest girl there. So, I was the most popular. I had to smile all the time and remember names and occupations and wives and ugh. It was all just so..."

"Chilling."

"Yeah. It made me feel horrible."

"But, you thought you were doing something right. So you continued anyway."

"Yeah."

We sat in silence for a long time. Olivia was staring off into space, seeing something that I couldn't. I was watching her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?"

She shrugged. "Getting you into this... Being difficult... Dancing..."

"You don't have to apologize," I told her. "I understand. Everything's out in the open and it's okay. I'm okay with it?"

"Really?"

"Absolutely. It's not who you are anymore. Everyone make mistakes. It was a learning experience. It-"

"I get it," she laughed. I smiled. "And thanks."

"Of course. And I won't tell anyone either. You know, as long as-"

"Don't even go there!" she giggled. "You're so mean!"

I poked her side and she jerked away, a huge smile on her face.

"Ticklish, huh?"

She just giggled in response. I continued to poke her and she laughed until she couldn't breathe. It made me giggle and soon I was laughing alone with her. Passerby shot weird glances our way and we started to play a game.

"Um... those girls are dealing with a heartbreak... The one in the middle is the broken... They just spotted him... And he's with another girl so she's going to start crying in three... two... one."

As if one cue, the girl that Olivia had been pointing out collapsed into tears.

"Impressive."

"Not really." She dug around in the purse that Demi had given her and pulled out a dark chocolate bar. She opened the wrapper in such a way so that she didn't rip it at all. It took long enough, though. I shot her a weird look and she laughed.

"You're weird."

"I know. I'm proud of it." She handed me a square and put the bar on the dashboard. When she looked back over our faces were about an inch away. Her smile evaporated and she leaned a little closer, so that our foreheads were touching. I let my nose touch hers, then popped the square of chocolate in my mouth.

"Jackass," she whispered. I smiled.

She kissed me anyway.

* * *

**Cute, right? :)**

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, just wanted to give you a heads up, I'm going to be starting a new story soon.**

**A parody of The Wizard of Oz, starring Miley "Stewart" as Dorothy.**

**So, keep an eye out, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

**

* * *

**Nick's POV

September 16th: I was 18 years old and officially an adult. My parents threw a huge bash and everyone was there. Presents, presents, presents. Money, money, money. Party, party, party. Even Taylor came, which I have to admit, meant a lot to me. Everyone was happy, everyone was smiling, and everyone was having a hell of a time. But, at the same time, something in the air felt weird.

December 27th: Demi held a Christmas party and invited all of us who were around for the holiday. She brightened everyone else's day by giving them a call or chatting with them through the web cam. At one point, she even put Tiffany on TV screen and we joked that it was the Tiffany show, all Tiffany, all the time. It was great to be surrounded by such amazing people, and the warmth of my favorite holiday is always comforting. However, even with a mug of eggnog, and Elvis resting his head in my lap, our feet stretched out next to the fire, Christmas carols blasting through the speakers and tumbling out of everyone's mouths, there was a sense of tension, a distant roaring in the back of my mind.

December 31st: Another Disney New Year party. Hopefully our last one, considering we were all 18 or older. Kevin was 23 by then, and didn't even come. He was spending the night with Danielle. Joe went, obviously. Demi wasn't a minor anymore and totally free to do what she wanted. Including make out in a dark corner at the back of the room. Everyone was having way more fun than last year, except me. I was terrified of coming into contact with anyone. I had a pounding headache and every time I caught a glimpse of a brunette, I felt nauseous.

February 14th: To a single girl, the worst and cheesiest day of the year. To a single guy, the best day to pick up heartbroken, rebounding chicks. To single me, a day in which I wake up to find candy at the foot of my bed, candy in my dressing room, and more candy wherever else I go. It's like Halloween, except I dress as myself. Usually, I'd gobble up the gummies and scarf down the chocolates, but that particular Valentine's Day, I was sick to my stomach. I couldn't get up at all and stayed in bed the entire day, mostly sleeping, sometimes fingering the keyboard, with my eyes closed.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ I mentally groaned, turning over on my side as I felt the urge to vomit. _God! I'm nauseas, and in pain, and I have a freaking pounding headache!_

"You'd think you had PMS, or something," my mother muttered as she hid the candy, after I'd asked her to because every time I looked at it, I vomited.

"Gee, thanks, Mom."

"Sorry, hon."

"He totally has PMS," Joe agreed. I threw a pillow at his face.

"I don't need this right now!" I moaned.

_I love my family, I love my family, I love my family!_

July 1st:

"We're so proud of you, dude!" Demi said, squeezing Frankie.

"What about me?" Noah complained.

"You, too, dudette!" she said, pulling her to her other side. Noah laughed.

"Ah! That was it!" Maya giggled. "The laugh! The Ponyo laugh! IT'S SO FREAKING ADORABLE!" Everyone laughed and Noah blushed, holding her sister's hand modestly.

"Japanese films are so weird!" Demi giggled, as she let us in through the front door. "But that was adorable. I mean, the whole film was super cute."

"The stars in the making," Miley agreed. I nodded through the high pitched, eardrum busting, ringing in my head. Then I realized that I wasn't being jumped on or covered with slobber.

"Elvis!" I called out, peering into the living room. "Elvis?"

A heard a low bark and the clack of his claws against the kitchen tile, coming through the doorway towards me. I smiled at his familiar form and squatted to greet him. He licked my face a few times, then trotted back into the kitchen where I heard someone squeal.

"Demi! Stop screaming!" I scolded, as I followed Elvis. Her back was to me and Demi's face was stretched into her famous and loved super wide smile. "Who-?"

"Aw, Nick. Do we have to go through this again?" Maya complained, a smile on her face.

"Hm, let's see," the brunette said, releasing Demi and turning to face me. "It's okay. I wouldn't have remembered your name either if you hadn't become a superstar. Is that how it went?"

"Almost word for word," I grinned. She smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi." Her arms were around my neck, then and I felt a relief flood over me. The headache was gone, the pain was gone, even the nausea. It was official.

"I'm addicted," I whispered aloud, then pressed my lips to hers.

I was drugged, and I would do anything to keep it coming. The fight was over, finally. The complications faded, and the obstacles evaporated. Everything was a happy wonderland. I was floating in a daze. There was a lack of oxygen going to my brain and the world around me dulled. I was dying slowly, softly, easily. And I wasn't alone.

"So am I."

* * *

**Well, that's it.**

**It was a short chapter, I know.**

**But that's how I wrapped it up.**

**Notice the reference to the intro. Told you it'd come back.**

**So, if you loved or even just liked the story, thanks for reading!**

**If not... thanks for reading anyways! :)**

**Reviewers, I love you and I really appreciated the encouragement.**

**"Is there going to be a sequel?" That's up to you.**

**Let me know if you want the drama and theater to continue.**

**Signing off for now, hope to hear from you soon!**


	15. Sequel!

**THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**THIS IS A SEQUEL!**

**That's right!**

**I'm writing a sequel to _Past, Present, and Who?_!**

**It's called, _It's Not Me, It's You_. (Category: Camp Rock)**

**I hope you read and like it!**

**I need reviews to continue!**

**Many characters and recent gossip is involved!**

**If you liked _Past, Present, and Who?_, you'll love _It's Not Me, It's Yo_**_**u**_**!**

**Hope to see your comments!**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
